Our Oath
by cityofclockwork
Summary: Clary has just moved to Idris. She is Starting at a new highschool. Her best friend Simon just moved a few months before and she is very excited to see him. She thinks everything will be the same, but will someone come back into her life from her childhood? All human.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to freezing water being poured on my head. I open my eyes to find my brother standing over me smiling as I glare at him.

"Come on Clare, time to get up for school. Don't want to be late for the first day to school." Jonathon says while walking out of my room. At that I jump up off my bed to go get a shower.

I know that it might sound crazy that I am excited for school, but I get to see my best friend Simon that I haven't seen all summer. His father got a promotion for his job and had to move. I use to spend everyday with him and my other best friend, Jace. I haven't seen Jace since we were 10 years old. His parents got in a car accident and he had to move in with his godparents. He didn't tell Simon and me because he wasn't sure where they lived, only that they were great friends with his parents. We didn't get his phone number because he himself didn't know what it would be. Well, that was six years ago and even though we miss Jace, we got on with our lives.

I got out of out the shower and went to my room to look for an outfit. This school year will be about the same as all the other years since Simon and I don't know anyone here. Of coarse we knew people at our old school, but we never really talked to them much, only when we had to. Then at the end of the school year last year Simon had to move. I didn't really know what to without him for most of the summer, but we talked on the phone everyday, whenever we could. I sketched and painted a lot this summer because there wasn't much else to do, until my step-father Luke came home from work one day and told my family that we would be moving to where Simon was living. I was more than excited. Luke and Simon's father both work for the same company and both got promotions to go to the same place. So now I live somewhere name Idris that is not like New York. It's more rural- not really- but it's beautiful and my mother, being an artist, could have new ideas.

I end up wearing blue jean shorts and a black top with converse. My usual wear.

I go down stairs to the kitchen and grab some toast, fruit, and coffee. My brother comes down the stairs in some khaki shorts and a polo shirt with tennis shoes. He grabs some cereal and sits down beside me.

"You want to ride with me to school? I'm leaving in ten minutes if you are."

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff and I will be ready." My brother is a senior and I'm a sophmore. He normally drives me to school, but he always asks because sometimes I ride the bus or walk with Simon. The school has a bus, but I really don't want to ride it and school is a little to far to walk to.

I go in the bathroom and brush my teeth then grab my backpack and sketch pad from my room. I walk outside and see my brother waiting in the car for me.

I get in and he starts driving. He turns on the radio on after about ten minutes of small talk and one of my favorite songs- I love music so it's hard to choose what song is my favorite- "Love Somebody" by Maroon 5 starts playing and I sing along. Jonathon has a red convertible and the top is down. He turns up the music and starts to sing along too.

We arrive at school while singing and the radio blasting. Once the song ends we start cracking up and get out the car. We see a lot of people staring at us, but it's not unusual. Jonathon, with his light blonde hair and good looks, is always being stared at by the girls around and being sized up by the boys. The eyes look at me for a few seconds then slide over to Jonathon, who has already started flirting with some of the girls around. He is such a player. I start to walk towards the office when Simon gives me a bear hug. I didn't see him, but then again he came up from behind me. I squeal and hug him tightly back.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? I've missed you!" I said once he let me go.

"I know, but it wasn't that long, just summer. Now we live near each other again and we will hang out just like we used to. I am guessing that you need to go to the office, because you just got here two days ago and don't have your schedule yet. I am so glad you are here! I was afraid I would have to go to a new school where I didn't know anyone."

"Well I for one don't want to be late to class so lead the way."

After we got my schedule and locker, it was time for Simon to get to his locker to grab his stuff. He has the same homeroom as me and said he would come to my locker and take me to class. I found my locker pretty easily, considering it's not a really big school. I opened it and stuck all the extra papers that the lady gave me in there then waited for Simon. I started looking around at the people near me and saw a dark haired boy with blue eyes watching me. I guess he got the courage to walk over to me because he startedover to me.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked me.

I said, "Yeah, my name is Clary."

"Well, Miss Clary, I am Will. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why are you not getting to class?

"Oh, I'm waiting for my friend. He said that he would walk me to class because we have the same homeroom."

"Is this friend perhaps a boyfriend?"

"Simon? Oh, God no. He has been my best friend since we were kids."

"Well, then may I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I handed him my schedule.

"Well it seems we have some classes together. Would you like me to walk you to your classes?"

I feel as if Will would be a good guide and I nod. Just then Simon comes and asks if I am ready to go and I nod and say bye to Will.

"It won't be long before I see you again." Will says and turns to go down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Simon asks

I tell him about how Will was taking me to my classes and Simon said, "Well I don't have to go halfway across the building in two minutes." And we started laughing then made it to class.

We took seats at the back and taking while waiting for the bell to ring. I had my back turned to the door when another student came in. Simon's face had a look of shock on his face as he looked past me, then he took his calm face as though he saw someone he thought he knew but realized that he was wrong. I turned around to see who he was looking at and saw a boy with golden blonde hair walk into the room. My first thought was the same as it always is when I see golden blonde hair. Jace.

I look at the boy more closely and see this boy has golden eyes, and his skin has sorta golden tone to it. I see that the girls are oogling over him and realise that he is the school's golden boy and player. No, this is not my Jace. Jace never did any of those things. As if sensing my stare on him, he looks in my direction. Something passes over his face, but it was so quick I might have imagined it. He just smirks at me and I roll my eyes and start talking to Simon again.

The golden boy comes and sits down next to me just as the bell rings. I try to ignore him, but I guess he doesn't like that because he starts talking to me.

"Hey you must be new here."

I mumble a "yeah" but he won't leave me alone and Simon wasn't helping because he already zoned out.

"You're little red who was with Jonathon this morning."

"Do you need something?" I say and look over at him.

"No, but I would like something. Can you guess what that is?"

"No but neither do I want to."

"Well I will tell you anyways. I would like to get to know you, Red."

"And I assume that is in the bedroom?"

"If you like it to be."

"I think I will pass, Goldie."

"My name isn't Goldie."

"And my name isn't Red." BY this point some of the girls were giving me death glares while others just stared at golden boy.

"Well, my name is Jace, and that is what you can call me."

My breath caught and Simon must have heard his name because he snapped his head up and asked, "What?"

He just looked at us like we were the weirdest people ever, but we were completely in shock.

I recovered first and said, "Well, Jace, my name is Clary."

Shock passed over his face very fast but composed himself quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Clary."

The bell rang after he said that and I started to walk towards the hall but only to be joined by Jace. Simon had already left and was going towards his class.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jace asked.

"Depends if you actually want to talk or do something else."

"No I just-" Jace was cut off by Will.

"Hey Clary! Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah."

"Herondale." Jace practically growled.

Will had a smile on his face but his tone was not friendly. "Lightwood. I see that you have met Clary already."

"I think that I may know her better than you think."

"Oh, how is that? Did you hook up with her? Doesn't look like it to me."

"No! I would never-"

Will cut Jace off with a laugh then, "Oh? Is that so? I doubt you can say that."

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off sensing a fight about to happen. "Will, I need to get to class, so can we go? You can have your little cat fight later. And Jace, the anwer to your question is yes." and with that I grabbed Will's arm and we started walking away from a confused Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, Will led me to all of my classes. He didn't mention Jace again, but then again I didn't ask. We only had two classes together so far, which were Chemistry and English. Now it was lunch and I told Will that I would meet up with him later. I searched the cafeteria for Simon- after I fought my way through the lunch line- and found him with a some people I didn't know. I started walking towards him and he saw me and smiled. There was an empty space next to him so I sat there.

"Hey, Clary. So, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Jem, Tessa, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Sebastian, Magnus, and Alec." The last boy- Alec- looked a lot like Will, but also like Isabelle. I wonder if those three are related.

"So back to what we were talking about," Isabelle said, seeming interested in getting back into the conversation they were previously having, "I was thinkin that we should all have a sleepover at my house this Friday. What does everyone say?"

"Yes! That would be amazing! And we should hang out together this afternoon." Maia said sounding very excited about this.

"Clary are you able to hang out? Simon told us you just moved here yesterday and we want to make sure you're alright to hang out." Isabelle asked.

"Oh yeah, my parents will be totally fine with that. I just have to tell my brother that I won't need a ride home."

"Who's your brother?" Sebastian asked.

"Jonathon Fray."

"Seriously? Oh my God! He's the new hot senior! Can we go talk to him now? He's right over there." Isabelle said while pointing in the direction of a table that my brother is sitting at.

"Gos, Iz. Have you been stalking her brother?" Asked Magnus. "I think that's a little too desperate if you ask me. Considering you have no problem getting boys." Everyone started laughing at that and even Isabelle- to my suprise. I would have thought she would have been embarrassed and trying to deny it, but I guess that it's true. She is very beautiful and a lot of the guys around are staring at her.

When the laughing died down Isabaelle practically pulled me out of my seat and said, "Come on, Clary. We are going to tell your brother that you have a ride home later."

My brother looked up when we neared his table and smiled and waved. When we got close enough to talk he asked, "What brings my little sis and her pretty friend to my table?"

"I am haning out with some people this afternoon, so I don't need a ride home." Then noticing that all eyes were on me and Izzy I added, "Looks like you've made some friends."

"Yes and I think that you have met one of them." Came a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the golden boy himself standing there looking at me.

"Oh, of coarse. My brother and your brother are friends." Izzy said. When she said Jace was her brother a look of shock went across my face, but I just pushed it down. I would ask Izzy about that later.

"Well, I will see ya later, Clare. I was hoping that someone would give you a ride anyyways. I have a date." And with that I rolled my eyes at my brother and started to turn to leave, but Jace stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"Meet me by the bleachers after school so we can talk." Jace whispered in my ear then let go of my arm as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Will came to meet me after lunch, but I told him I had class with Simon and the others the rest of the day. He just shrugged and said that it was alright.

I was now in my last period of the day- which was Geometry- with only a few more minutes left of class. I was talking to Izzy, Maia, and Sebastian when the bell rang.

"Hey, Clary. You can meet me outside in the parking lot. That way I won't have to try and find you in the school." Izzy said while we were walking out the door.

"Yeah, okay. I just have to put my books away and do something real quick." Then I started toward my locker.

When I walked outside towards the bleachers, I saw a Jace already waiting for me. So I guess he didn't forget.

When I got close enough I said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Jace was silent for a few minutes then said, "I am not really sure how to tell you this."

I just stood there waiting, but when he didn't start talking again I started to turn around to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave. I have to tell you this."

"Well then spit it out! Someone is waiting on me." I snapped.

"Okay, okay. God you have a temper. First thing is first. What is your last name?"

"That is really random, but it is Fray. The same as my brother's. Why do you ask that anyways?"

"I just- Do I look familiar to you?"

I didn't know how to respond. I just stood there looking at him. Then finally I replied, "Sort of. I think I know where you are getting to."

"You do?" He asked, his face full of curiosity, confusion, and shock.

"Yes. When I was younger, I had two best friends. One is Simon and the other was a boy named Jace. All three of us would hang out everyday and we would have sleepovers. We were all heartbroken when Jace's parents died and he had to move away, but we didn't know where he was going or who he would live with. The thing is, Jace looked a lot like you, but his personality was much different. He was very sweet and he didn't realize how handsome. He would joke around with it, but he was never serious. He didn't date girls as often as other boys our age. Much different than you're personality that I have seen so far. You know that you are handsome. You are a player and just use girls. You have probably had every girl in this school except your sister, Maia, and me. And the thing is, most of those girls would get back with you, knowing that you would break their hearts again. That is the difference in the two boys I know named Jace."

Jace was sitting there staring at me open-mouthed. When he recovered he finally said, "The old Jace is gone. Buried when he left his old life behind. There was nothing else he could do. He had to forget, but never really could. I am so sorry, Clary."

It took me moment to realize why he was apologizing. When I did I remembered that night.

**_Flashback_**

_"Jace! Simon! Where are you?!" We were at my old house in New York and I had just gone to get popcorn for a movie that we were about to watch. When I came back I couldn't find the two boys and started looking everywhere for them. I finally gave up and started to cry because I thought they had left me. We were only eight at the time. _

_Jace must have heard me crying and came out of his hiding place. "What's wrong, Clare? Why are you crying?"_

_I looked up at his golden eyes and said, "I thought you guys left me. I looked everywhere!"_

_And then Jace started laughing and I was a little shocked at first, but then I started laughing too. _

_Finally Jace said, once the laughing died, "Clary, you have to know that I will never leave you. I promise. I will always be by your side."_

_"You absolutely promise?"_

_"Yes, Clare. I absolutely promise." Jace gave a little smile then engulfed me in a hug. "This can be our little oath. That we will always stand by each other and never leave each other's side."_

_"Okay, Jace. I promise too."_

**_End of Flashback_**

I looked at the same golden eyes that I looked at then and ran to hug him. He must not have been expecting that because he went stiff for a moment then hugged me back. "I forgive you. I will talk to you later though, because your sister is waiting for me."

As I turned to walk away Jace grabbed my hand and I felt warmth and happiness from his touch. "Can I take you out later to catch up? Just have Izzy bring you to our house and I will take you out somewhere. I promise I will take you home after that."

"Okay, Jace. See ya later."

Not everyone was at Izzy's car when I finally found her. She looked like she was in deep conversation with Simon and beside them was Sebastian. Since I really didn't talk to him at lunch, I went over to talk to him. "Hey, Where's everybody else?"

He looked up and surprise flashed across his face, but he smiled after he got over his shock. "Oh, Tessa and Jem had plans, Alec and Magnus had a date or something, and Maia and Jordon will meet up with us at the mall."

"Ok, so now I practically know who is dating who in our little group." And Sebastian started laughing. I realized that Sebastian was very handsome with his dark hair and eyes and his pale skin. I didn't really look at anyone that long during lunch, so I only know what the group sort of looks like.

"Oh hey Clary! So are you ready to go?" Izzy asked realizing that I had gotten there when Sebastian started laughing.

"Yeah. So where are we going?" Simon asked while we started to get in Izzy's car.

"Well, the mall and maybe the movies or we can go back to my house and watch a movie. I haven't decided about that part yet. Right now we are getting some food though." And with that Izzy started driving out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn girl, you can eat!" Sebastian said while laughing. I tried to hide a blush, but failed.

"Yep! That's our little Clary!" Simon exclaimed and ruffled my hair. I glare at him, then looked back at my plate. Yeah, I suppose I can eat, but to be honest, I didn't eat much lunch and I was starving. I ordered two pancakes, bacon, hash browns, and some orange juice. But what can I say? When I saw that Izzy was pulling into iHop, I was so excited. I hadn't been here in forever and I have missed it so much! Simon and I would come here for breakfast sometimes, but most of the time we would go to a little coffee shop close to my old house.

"Well since we are all done, let's pay and go to the mall. We have to get Clary some new outfits!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What's wrong with my clothes? I think they are fine. Plus, you have only seen this one outfit. How do you know I don't wear better clothes?" I snapped back. I was a little nervous at what Izzy would put on me.

"Well, one, it is the first day of school and you aren't wearing something that would catch boy's eye. Two, we are going to a party that I just found out about Friday. And third, I just want to have someone to be my personal Barbie doll." Izzy replied while smiling.

"What?! No, no, no, no. I will not be your Barbie doll, Iz. No way in hell. You can forget about that."

"Come on! Please, Maia and Tessa already dress great- well besides Maia's gamer t-shirts- and I have never done anything with a red-head!" Isabelle whined.

I gave in finally. "Ugh, fine! As long as I don't look like a slut."

Sebastian started cracking up and said, "I don't think Izzy knows how to do that. She just knows slutty." and Izzy glared at him which made him laugh even harder and made the rest of us start laughing except Iz.

"Okay, Iz. How about this? I allow you to put me whatever you want, but if it is a dress or skirt, it has to come down to mid-thigh or lower." I told her and then she finally started smiling.

"Okay, I can do that."

* * *

"Um, Iz, are you sure about that one?" Simon asked eyeing my dress. It was green and was a little tight- but not too terrible tight- and came fell just above mid-thigh.

"It isn't that bad." Maia said. "You should see some of the stuff she tries to put on me." Maia and Jordon got to the mall about an hour after we did. We have been here for three hours now and probably about twenty bags.

"It feels alright. I know I said nothing above mid-thigh, but it's not that bad. I don't feel uncomfortable." I said.

"I think it looks alright." Sebastian said a little shyly.

"Okay then, it's settled. We are getting the dress." Izzy announced.

"Well we have bought every outfit you have seen. I'm surprised you haven't bought everything here." Jordon said eyeing all the bags that we have gotten from practically every store in the mall. "I don't know why anything has to be settled since we all knew you were going to get it anyways."

I went back into the dressing room to change out of the dress and to put my normal clothes back on. I felt kind of bad because the boys had to follow us into every store we went- even Victoria's Secret. They looked really awkward, but Iz made them go in the store anyways. The first few stores Izzy made them say something about the outfits, and after that they said something right when we came out of the dressing room- out of fear of Isabelle.

"Ok, I am going to pay for this. You all can go sit on the benches or something." Izzy said and left to go to the cashier.

We walked out of the store and the first thing I see is a photo booth. "Oh my God! Guys, let's go in the photo booth!" I practically yelled. I just couldn't hide my excitement. I absolutely love photo booths.

"We'll pass." Maia said, but Simon and Sebastian agree and we went to get in the photo booth.

I was in the middle and it looked a little strange because I am so little, but the pictures were great. The first one was normal, then we made duck faces, and angry faces. The last We were going to do peace signs, but at the last second the boys kissed my cheeks and I have a shocked look on my face. The last picture was my favorite because I that one wasn't planned for me and it just looks really good. After I got over my shock I started blushing. Simon and Sebastian high-fived each other and were smiling. I kept one of the strips and Seb got the other one. We were chuckling when we got out of the photo booth.

Izzy said, "What are you people laughing at?" And Sebastian handed the pictures and she started laughing too. She handed it to Maia and Jordon and they started laughing. I started blushing again, but I was also laughing. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat from behind us.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello to Miss Clary here. You see, we met this morning and hit it off very well." I whipped my head around when I heard Will's voice. He had a smirk plastered to his lips and was looking at me.

"Clary, you didn't tell me you knew Will." Izzy said, looking between me and Will. I lowered my eyes not meeting Izzy's gaze.

"Yeah, he walked me to class this morning." I looked up and saw that Sebastian and Iz were giving Will a death glare. I saw Simon standing there awkwardly, because he had allowed Will to walk me to class- which Isabelle would not approve of if she found out. Maia and Jordon had mumbled that they were leaving and started walking away. I felt the tension I the air, and trying to relieve it, I said, "Yeah, um, We have to go, so um, see ya around." And started walking away. Izzy, Simon, And Sebastian started walking with me and before we got out of ear shot Will said:

"Yes, you definitely will."

* * *

After we got in Izzy's car and started driving she blurted out, "What the hell was that?"

"God, what is everyone's problem with him? First Jace-" I guess I shouldn't have said that because Izzy was practically shouting.

"What's our problem with him?! I don't know! Maybe that he is a player, Clary! And when did you talk to Jace?! Besides at lunch. Did _he_ know that you were hanging out with him?!"

"Iz-" Simon tried to calm her down, but she wasn't done.

"Did _you_ know, Simon?!"

In answer Simon lowered his head and just slightly nodded.

"What the hell! Why are you so worked up over this? Jace and Will are practically the same. They are both players, but yet you like Jace. You don't like Will." I said. I really didn't get what the big deal was.

"_They are not the_ _same_!" Isabelle said through gritted teeth.

This time Sebastian talked. "Look, Clary. You have to know one thing. Yes, Will and Jace are both players, but they are different in their games. Jace, he just has a girl for a short time then finds another girl. Will, he wins a girl with his words and beauty, gets the girl in bed, then cheats on the girl. Jace would never cheat. He just breaks it off and leaves the girl a little heart broken, but Will actually can break your heart if you allow him. We all just want to protect you, Clary. Just remember that."

"Well, I guess that is a good enough explanation for me." I said rethinking everything that Will has done. Then something that he said made me a little confused. "Why would he care if someone were my boyfriend or not?"

"He normally gets the girls that don't have boyfriends. He doesn't like to get in fights with the girl's boyfriend. If he ever asks you if someone is your boyfriend, you might want to say yes. " Sebastian said with a little smile.

"Well, I will take your advice then." I said smiling back.

* * *

"What do you all want to watch?" Izzy asked. We decided on coming to Izzy's house because there weren't any movies that we wanted to watch at the movies.

"Star Wars." Simon said automatically while smiling.

"Ok, everyone else agree?" Iz asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Sebastian said. and I just nodded in agreement. Sebastian and I were sitting on the floor and Simon and Izzy were sitting on the couch in front of the T.V.

About halfway through the movie I had to use the bathroom, so I asked where it was. Sebastian said he would show me and led me to the bathroom. The bathroom was upstairs and beside some bedrooms, which I was guessing is where Izzy slept. When I was walking out of the bathroom, I ran into Jace.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here. So are you still up to me taking you out?" Jace had a smile on his face when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah except we are watching a movie downstairs. So I can't exactly leave."

"Of coarse you can. Just say you are ready to go home and I will walk in and offer you a ride home because I was heading out anyways."

"Okay. Whatever you say, but I don't think they will believe it."

Once downstairs I saw Sebastian look at me and smile. I felt kind of bad about lying to them, but I will tell the truth tomorrow. Well at least to Simon.

"Hey, I am really tired, so do you think I could get a ride home?"

"What? No, you can't leave yet Clary. The movie isn't over yet!" Isabelle whined, but just then Jace walked in.

"What Little Red is leaving? But I didn't even get to say hello yet."

"She doesn't want to say hello to you, Jace."

"What? But everyone wants to say hello to me."

"Not us." Sebastian mumbled and I started laughing.

Jace had mock hurt on his face. "Why of coarse. You are my sister's friends. They will never truly say they love me, but we all know they do. Everyone loves me. I think Seb may love me the most though. Isn't that right?" Jace now had a smirk on his face.

"Why, Jace, I think you have mistaken me for Simon. For, I do not love you and I think Simon may be in love with you.

"What? I am not!" Simon exclaimed. Before this conversation could get any weirder though I cut off Jace's next comment.

"So Iz, can you take me home or not?"

"Not. You shall live with me forever." Izzy replied.

"Oh for God's sake, I will take her home. For I have plans and can easily drop her off." Jace was saying with a smirk.

"Please don't scar my new friend, Jace." Izzy said.

"I shall treat her as a lady. Thank you madam for your permission to take your friend home." And with that Jace started walking out of the room and called out, "Come on, Red."

"Well, see you all tomorrow, I guess. Unless Jace has plans to kill me tonight." And everyone said bye and was laughing.

I walked outside to Jace's car and got in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?"

We have been driving for about ten minutes and Jace still hasn't told me where we are going.

"It's a surprise, Red."

"Well, I guess it's bad that I don't like surprises." I lied. I really do like surprises, but I didn't want Jace to know that.

"Oh, but everyone likes surprises. Especially from someone as sexy as me."

"Yeah, whatever. You keep telling yourself that."

Jace put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You don't think I'm sexy? But you told me I was handsome earlier."

"I never said that you weren't sexy."

"Oh, so you think I am sexy?"

"No, I don't."

"But you just said you did."

"No, I never said that."

"You said I was handsome earlier today though."

"Shut up, asshat."

"Asshat? Don't think I've heard that one before. I have only been called: sexy, handsome, beautiful, charming-"

"Can your ego get any bigger, Goldie?" I cut him off.

"So back to Goldie? Well I suppose it's a little better than asshat. By the way, what is that exactly? Is it like a hat for an ass?"

"I don't know what it is. I just know that I came up with the word."

"So what does it mean?"

"You." I smirked.

"Well, Little Red has developed an attitude over the years. Anyways, here we are." Jace pulled into a place called Taki's.

"Is it a restaurant?" I asked dumbly. Of coarse it is. Where else would we be going.

Jace seemed to not think that it was a dumb question. "Yes, and they have everything you can practically think of. Come on, I'm starving."

We walked into Taki's and it kind of looked like a little diner. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to us and smiled a flirty smile. Jace smile back and she led us over to a booth. She handed us our menus and walked off giving Jace another flirty smile. She must have finally really noticed me and gave me the death glare before leaving.

"Oh, don't mind Kaelie. She doesn't exactly like me bringing girls here with me." Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"So, she's your girlfriend right now?"

"Kaelie? Oh hell no. We dated for a little bit. Maybe like two or three days, but she was too clingy."

"Well, she still is a little too clingy if you ask me."

"She's like that with any cute boy. If your brother were here, she'd be all over him. She probably would still give you the death glare though until she knows you're siblings." He starting chuckling.

"Well that's nice. I'll keep in mind if I bring Jon here, that I yell 'This is my brother! You can have him!'" We both started laughing. When we calmed down some, Kaelie came over to get our orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a mango smoothie." Jace said without much thought.

I hadn't had time to look over the menu so I said, "Um, yeah, I'll have that too." I handed Kaelie our menus, but she was looking at Jace smiling. I looked over at Jace and realized he wasn't looking back at her. He was looking at me. Kaelie must of realized that he wasn't going to look at her because she grabbed the menus from my hand and stormed off. Finally Jace broke the silence that was turning awkward.

"So, how was your life after I left?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. Sulk for about two weeks then started some new stuff with Simon. We would go to the park sometimes. We still had sleepovers. I would draw. Simon would eat all our food because he was over all the time. About two years ago, we started to go clubbing. That was actually pretty fun. We would go almost every Friday night to some all ages club. We had a pretty good time."

"You only sulked for two weeks?" Jace asked with true shock on his face.

"Yeah. We had to get on with our lives. Well, I only showed the sulking when I was alone after that. My mom made me go places and do stuff. She allowed Simon and me to walk the city by ourselves. We found this little coffee shop that we loved. We would go there every chance we got."

"Wow. You did a lot better than I did."

"Really? I thought that you would get over us pretty fast."

"Why would you think that? I never did get over you two."

"I don't know. You were sort of acting like it was no big deal."

"I was trying to make it seem less real, but after I moved I broke down. I met everyone, but I practically locked myself in my room for two months. I wanted to see you and Simon, and I was in pretty bad shape. I only came out of my room when I had too. Finally, Maryse came and told me if I would start participating and stopped sulking, they might arrange a trip to come see you. I held on to that promise with my life. I did everything the Lightwoods asked. I did good in school. I started to realize the girls staring at me and talking about me. They said I was really hot. Maybe even hotter than Will." At that he smirked. "I started dating a few of them, then they practically drowned me. I had to push them away. When high school hit, I had become one of the school's players. I finally realized that Maryse wouldn't keep the promise to let me come and see you, but I still held onto it."

Somewhere during one of our stories, Kaelie had brought our food to us. I looked down at it and back up and realized that Jace was already eating so I started eating too. The food was delicious. After we were done, Jace paid for both of our meals. I tried to pay for my own, but Jace refused to let me pay. We got back in his car and I told him my address. He turned on the radio and we sang along to the songs that came on. In between songs, we would talk about stories from our childhood back in New York- before Jace's move. We talked about our sleepovers, water balloon fights, and camps that we went too. We talked about practically everything we could remember. To soon we were at my house.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow." I said while getting out of the car.

"Hey can I tell you something?"

"Um, sure."

"You might want to pay more attention in class. I know you love art, but you were so absorbed you didn't even notice me sitting beside you today."

"When was this?"

"Every period except first."

"You're kidding." I just could not believe I didn't notice him.

"No, I'm not. It's a good thing we didn't do anything on the first day of school, or else you might've had detention." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, whatever, Goldie Locks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Little Red."

I walked into my house, changed, and went to bed. I was so tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep right when my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Clary! Get up! That girl Isabelle is here!" Jon was calling from the hallway.

"Tell her to come in!" I yelled back, but made no move to get out of bed.

A few minutes pasted and then Izzy was in my room. "Get up! Clary I swear you better get up or I will drag you out of your bed." I still didn't move.

Suddenly I was being pulled by my feet out of bed. I tried to grab my bed, but I was too slow. Izzy had already dragged me out of my bed and I hit the floor with a thump.

I stood up and glared at Izzy. "Why are you here?"

"Good you're up. Ok, so you forgot the clothes we bought yesterday. I am also going to help pick your outfit out today."

"Iz, do you realize it is 5:30? School doesn't start till 8."

"Yeah. Do you realize what I'm wearing? They are called jammies. Now I help with your outfit and make up and I do my stuff in the process. Now go take a shower."

She pushed me into the bathroom and I took my shower.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and Izzy went into the bathroom. "Your clothes are on the bed!"

I walked over to the bed to find a black see-through top and blue skinny jeans. I found a black camisole and I put them on. After I got dressed, I sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for Iz.

When Iz came out of the bathroom she said, "What are you wearing?"

"Um, what you put on the bed." I was a little confused. I thought this was what I was suppose to wear.

"No, not that. The cami! I didn't put that on the bed. You wear this with it!" She walked over to the bed and picked up a black sleeveless bra.

"Um, Iz, I don't think that I am wearing that."

"Of coarse you are! Now go put it on so I can do your hair."

I went back into the bathroom to change. When I came back out I had expected to feel really exposed, but I didn't. It was a little weird, but the outfit was comfortable. Izzy pulled me over to my desk chair and started doing my hair. After a while, she started on my makeup. I normally don't put makeup on, but there is no arguing with Iz.

When she was done, she started on her own hair and makeup. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I wasn't too hungry, so I grabbed an apple and a granola bar and went back upstairs. I picked up my sketchpad and started drawing. After a while, Izzy got done and I looked at the clock. 7:40. Damn it, we're going to be late.

"Hey, Iz. I think we need to leave. We only have twenty minutes to get to school."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

We arrived at school ten minutes later. People were starting to go into the school and so I hopped out of the car and told Izzy I would see her later. I got to my locker and grabbed my books for the day then headed to homeroom.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I was walking fast. I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I was turning around and realized the person I bumped into was Jace.

"You know, it's not safe to run in the halls." Jace said with a smirk.

"Well, I don't want to be late for class."

"Com on. I'll walk you since I am going to the same place." His smirk was still on his face. "By the way, I like your outfit."

I blushed and muttered a "Thanks."

We walked into the classroom and I was immediately shot with a lot of dirty looks from all the girls in the class. I just rolled my eyes at them and went to take my seat. Jace sat down next to me and I realized that we had five minutes before the bell rang. I decided to talk to Simon.

"Hey, did you all just watch a movie last night or did you do something fun after I left?"

"What? Oh, no we just watched the rest of the movie. Sebastian took me home because Izzy said she was too tired to get up and do something."

"Sebastian's car was there?"

"Yeah. He had left it there one time and forgot to take it back to his house."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I will get a little reading in before class."

"Ok." I took out my sketchbook and started drawing again. I was brought back to reality when someone was sitting on Jace's desk and talking to him.

"Hey, Jace. So you want to do something tonight? My parents won't be home until really late." The girl said. Just from her clothes you could tell she was a slut.

"No, Aline. I don't want to do anything with you."

"And why not?"

"Because I just don't, okay?"

"Is it because of the little red head. You know, I'm so much prettier than her."

"You just keep thinking that." I was shocked by Jace's answer. I didn't think he thought I was pretty. He probably just said that to get the girl- Aline- off his back. I'm just his friend. He was probably just not letting me get talked about. Whatever, it didn't matter anyways

The bell rang and Aline went back to her seat. The teacher took roll call and said that we could do whatever the rest of homeroom as long as we stayed in the classroom. I was going back to my drawing until Jace started talking to me.

"So did Iz come over to your house this morning?"

"Yeah. That's why my hair is done and I have makeup on. Oh, and I have these clothes on." I started smiling.

"She was suppose to be my ride for school this morning."

"Oh, poor Goldie. Did you have to ride the bus?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I just had Alec bring me. You know, since he's my brother." I had been wondering about that. I finally found out that Alec and Izzy were siblings. I found out yesterday that Will was not related to the Lightwoods. I haven't seen Will yet, but I will in first period.

"Well, good for you."

"So has Izzy talked to you about yesterday?"

I glanced over at Simon, but he wasn't paying attention. "Um, no. Not yet anyways. I haven't told him yet either because I didn't get the chance." I nodded my head at Simon when I said "him."

"Oh okay. Well she hasn't said anything to me yet either, but we haven't seen each other yet." The bell rang right then.

"Okay, well see you second period." I said to Jace. "See you at lunch Simon." And with that I started walking out of the room to first period.

I almost made it to first period without being stopped. I thought I could get there without having to talk to Will. Of coarse nothing goes as planned.

"Hey Clary, wait up." I turned around to see Will walking towards me. I just smiled at him, not sure what to say. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No. Just tired. I had a long day yesterday and was woken up really early this morning."

"Well, did Izzy say anything yesterday about me?"

"Um. No, actually Sebastian did."

"Is Verlac your boyfriend? Because if looks could kill, I would be dead."

I almost blurted out no, but Sebastian's advice came back to me. "Uh, yeah."

"Since when? Yesterday you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"No. I never said that. You asked if Simon was my boyfriend. No Simon is not." And on a second thought I said, "Sebastian is."

"So how long have you been dating?"

We had just walked into the room and took our seats when the bell rang. "I'll talk to you later about this." I whispered to Will. He just shrugged and turned to the teacher.

* * *

**I will have a new chapter up soon. I hope that this is okay. The next chapter will be a little better, maybe. I don't really know if I like this story or not. Most of the time I don't like anything I write. So, I will try to make the next chapter good, and the Will situation will be explained soon! I will try to make the chapters longer also, but I can't promise anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am glad that you all like my story! I didn't think it would be that good considering it is my first fanfic. I will try to post a new chapter at least every week. School is getting in the way, so I can't post as quickly as I was before. The chapters will be longer as promised because I will work on them for about a week.**

* * *

Class finally ended and I tried to get out of the room before I had to talk to Will again. I don't know if I can keep answering his questions on Sebastian. I am sort of good at lying, but not when it comes to a one-sided lie. I wanted to see if I could find Sebastian and ask him about all of this, but Will would follow me to him. I made it out the door and started walking down the hallway when Will caught up.

"So, how long have you and Sebastian been dating?" God, I don't want to answer any questions. I don't even want to date anybody right now anyways. I just want to be here a few months, then maybe start dating. I didn't answer him and just kept walking. I had almost forgot he has my next period with me. "If you don't answer, I will just go ask Verlac himself." Ha, did he think he was threatening me? I can't come up with a lie, so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yesterday."

"What?" He sounded confused, probably thinking I wasn't going to talk. By this time we were already by the door to the classroom.

"We have been dating since yesterday."

"Oh? Well, he surly is protective of a one day relationship that won't last but a week."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in the picture."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right! You're just a _friend. _If I could even call you that right now. You are full of yourself. You think you can just get whatever girl? Well, didn't happen this time."

"You could have been mine if Isabelle and Sebastian didn't say shit about me."

"I am not anybody's!" I was furious. Who does he think he is?

"Hey, back off, Herondale. I think you should leave her alone because obviously she doesn't want you around." I was so glad to here that familiar voice. I turned around and saw Jace walking towards us.

"She might not want you around either, Lightworm."

"Why wouldn't she want me around? I am wonderful to look at. Maybe she wants to draw me in her little sketchbook."

"The only person she is probably wants to draw is her little boyfriend." Will said.

Jace looked at me with wide eyes and asked curiously, "Boyfriend?"

Before I could respond Will said, "Oh? You didn't know? I thought you would considering you're Isabelle's brother." Will started smirking at Jace's dumfounded expression. "She's dating Sebastian. Since yesterday."

Jace was looking at me now with a really hard look. "You and Verlac are dating? I didn't think you were the type of girl to get a boyfriend on her first day of school, but people can surprise you. I guess that would explain the look I got from him last night when I took you home."

"I-" I tried to speak, but I just got cut off by Will. "So I guess he doesn't like either one of us. I think he's overprotective. Although I can't believe Verlac got the girl we both want."

"I never said I wanted her." Jace muttered and I was a little hurt by his comment.

"What? The Jace doesn't want a girl? I am so shocked. I think the world may be coming to its ending."

"Well, at least I can sometimes keep my hands to myself and mouth shut."

"Not with me around." Will said when the bell rang. We took our seats and I wrote on a note, _I will tell you later._ I passed it to Jace and he just nodded. He seemed a little confused and something else, but I couldn't place it. I took out my sketchbook and started doodling again. I wasn't paying my full attention on my sketch. Instead I was thinking about what to tell Sebastian and everyone. I didn't know if I could keep up this act. Soon the news will be all over the school that the new girl was dating Sebastian. When I came back to reality, I looked at my drawing and realized that I was drawing three kids. They were at a lake with a barn behind it. There were two boys and the other kid was a girl. The boys were skipping rocks- with only one actually skipping the rocks, the other was just throwing them- while the girl sat on a rock watching the boys. I soon realized that it was one of my favorite memories. It was one of the times Jace, Simon, and I had gone to Luke's barn. My mom and Luke had come too, but Luke had to work and Mom went to her studio. My brother had stayed at a friends. We were there without any adults. We did everything that three 9 year old could think of before Luke or Mom got back. We stayed the night without my parents coming back.

_**Flashback**_

_"So, since there not back, do you want to play hide and seek in the dark?" Simon had asked. _

_I smiled. "Yes! This will be awesome!"_

_"As long as you aren't afraid of the dark." Jace said while smirking. _

_"Oh, come on, Jace. Clary is a big girl. She isn't afraid of the dark anymore. Okay, so inside, outside, or both?" Simon said looking between Jace and me._

_"I think we should do... inside." I said still smiling. Simon smiled back then we both turned to Jace waiting for his answer. Simon always agrees with me, so we just stopped asking for his vote._

_"Fine. I think that we should have played both because its more challenging, but two against one. I don't even know why you ask for my vote. It's always the same. We do what Clary wants."_

_My smile faded when he said those last words and I felt tears threatening to spill over. I was glad that it was dark because I didn't want the boys to see my tears._

_"Okay, well, if Jace agrees then I will go count, because I know you two will team up on me and I will have to count anyways." Simon said and walked to the wall to start counting. We always count to 100 because it gives us enough time to hide, wherever we are. I started running up the stairs to find a hiding place- mostly so I could cry without someone seeing my tears. I went up the ladder to the attic and found a hiding place behind some boxes right when my tears spilled over. I heard Simon's voice say twenty. I had some time to recollect myself. I heard footsteps coming up the ladder and I tried to muffle my crying. Jace soon appeared in my vision._

_"Clare? You okay?" Jace asked with worry in his voice. _

_I nodded my head not trusting myself to speak. It was too dark for him to see and came to sit next to me. "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded again and this time Jace saw it but didn't believe me. "What's wrong?" When I didn't respond he asked, "Did I do something?" I stayed silence. He tried again. "Come on, Clare. If you don't tell me, I can't help."_

_Finally I calmed myself down to where I could talk. "You said I always get my way. Is that true?" I asked not wanting to be one of those stuck up brats. _

_"Of coarse not, Clary. We do stuff that Simon and I want too. I was just joking about that. I might want to work on my sarcasm."_

_"Yeah. It might help." I said trying to dry my tears but more kept falling. _

_"Why are you still crying?"_

_"I'm not crying." I said stubbornly._

_"Then what's this wet stuff on your cheeks?"_

_"My eyes are sweating."_

_"Clary, you know I don't care if you cry in front of me."_

_"I don't like to cry in front of anyone." I muttered. Jace put his hand on my face and started wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Well, we might want to be quiet. Simon's almost done counting."_

_I could hear Simon's voice saying 95. "But-" I was cut off with a kiss. It wasn't a real kiss, just a peck on the lips, but I still blushed. I had stopped crying by then and I was speechless. What just happened processed. I just had my first kiss with Jace. I was looking at Jace, but I couldn't read his face in the dark. _

_I was about to say something when he whispered. "My parents do it all the time. Don't worry about it. This can be one of our many secrets." I never did worry about it again, but I did think about it every now and then._

**_End of Flashback_**

I was brought back to reality when the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and realized that Jace was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked him.

"You drew that day." Was all he said. He must have looked at my sketch and remembered the day too. I picked up my backpack and started walking out of the classroom with Jace at my side.

"I didn't realize I was drawing it. I had finally came back to reality and looked at the picture to be pulled back into my head."

"You still zone out? At least part of my Clary is still there."

"I didn't change as much as you Jace. I just simply grew up." I said.

"So. You going to tell me about you and Sebastian? You kind of left that part out last night."

I had totally forgotten about that. "Not here."

"Where then?"

I stopped and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in Jace's ear. "Meet me by the bleachers after school." I started walking again.

"Hey you copied me! Little Red right here is a copy cat everybody!" Jace exclaimed though hardly anyone paid attention to what he had said. The girls were glaring at me and smiling at Jace.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking to class.

* * *

I was so hungry by the time lunch came. I was practically running to the cafeteria to get in the lunch line before it got to large. I had just got in the line when people were starting to get in line. "Well, someone must be starving." Jace said. I almost jumped because I hadn't realized he was next to me. Again.

"I didn't eat much this morning."

"You probably didn't get much time. Izzy was probably still working on your hair or something in the car also."

"Actually, she got done with my hair and make-up an hour before we had to leave."

"So, it was Izzy's fault that you two were almost late?"

"Yes." I started to get my food and realized that we were having chicken. I paid for my food and started walking to my table.

"So, where are we sitting?" Jace asked.

"_We?" _I was surprised that he was going to sit with me. "I thought you were going to sit with your buddies. I am going to sit with my friends."

"I am following you."

"Why?" I was really curious to hear this answer.

"Because we're friends. I can sit with my friend and my sister- although I doubt Iz will want me there."

"Hey! Jace! Where you going? We are right here!" I turned my head to see one of Jace's friends yelling at Jace to come sit with them at their table. I saw my brother sitting there too.

"No guys! I'm good! I'm going to go sit with my sister today!" Jace called back. I guess that was normal for him to do that because the boy just shrugged and sat down. I glanced back at my brother and saw that he was glaring at Jace. When he realized I was looking at him, he smiled at me. I didn't know what was wrong, but I just shrugged it off and went to sit down.

When we got to our table, Izzy said to Jace, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, come on, Sis. Can't I sit with you?"

"No. And why are you bothering Clary? I doubt she wants you around."

"Actually-" I was cut off by Izzy's look.

"I heard a little rumor today. I was going to ask Sebastian about it, but now you are here. I can ask both of you."

Shit. I didn't want to talk about this right now. Sebastian saved me from having to talk. "Well, spit it out. I've been waiting."

Izzy was still looking at me. "Are you two dating?"

"That's the question I have been asking since second period." Jace muttered.

"Well, looks like you don't have to wait for the explanation." I whispered to Jace.

So? Is it true?" Izzy was looking between Sebastian and me. Sebastian looked confused and surprised at what Izzy had said. "Seb? Is it true?"

Sebastian looked at me with a questioning look. I finally spoke up. "Will asked me." That was all I said and I was looking at Sebastian when I said it. I could see from his eyes that he understood what I meant. I looked over to Izzy and she just looked confused.

"What are you talk- Oh! Okay, I understand now." Izzy finally understood what we were talking about. I looked at Simon who had his head bent, but I could see the smile on his lips. I looked at the rest of the group who must've understood because they had smiles tugging at their lips. I finally looked at Jace who was still in the dark.

"Okay, I swear, you all are strange. What are you talking about?" When no one answered him, he said, "Guess I will still need that explanation, Clare." Everyone looked at him when he said "Clare." Simon had shock written all over his face and looked at me. I slightly nodded my head and he smiled, understanding what I meant. I looked at Iz who was looking between Jace and me.

"Is something going on between you two?" Izzy asked skeptically, like she didn't want to know.

I didn't know what to say and was glad when Simon spoke up. "Actually, it would be a threesome if something were going on between them." I started laughing and everyone looked at Simon questioningly. "Well, considering we were best friends when we were little."

Izzy and Alec exchanged a look then Alec spoke. "So you're Clare and Si?"

I finally looked over to Jace, but he was looking at the ground. "Yes. These are the ones I talked about when I first moved here."

"I knew it!" Izzy yelled. When we all looked at her she said, "Not the best friends part. The part last night when he took you home. I knew there was something going on."

"Why didn't you ask this morning?" I asked her.

"I was afraid you'd say that you two were dating. That would be a no on my list." We all started laughing and started eating our food.

"We are still doing our Friday night, right?" Jem asked after a while.

"Yes! Oh my God! Why wouldn't we? Okay. Plans: We meet at my house, get ready, then go out to a party. We go back to my house after and start playing games and watch a movie or whatever. Doesn't that sound great?" Izzy said. I was a little confused why she was telling us the plans today. I didn't say anything though because I didn't want to sound stupid. "Great. So, Clary, you are riding home with me, right?"

"I am? Why?"

"God! Haven't you been listening? It's Friday and we have to get you ready!" Oh, that would explain why we were being told the plans. I forgot school started on Thursday.

"I thought Clary could ride with me?" Jace said. I had almost forgot he was here.

"Seriously? No. You shall not! You are not invited to our little Friday night." Izzy practically yelled.

"But Iz, I am always invited considering it is my house too." Jace replied with a smirk.

"Ugh! We don't want you there!" Izzy looked really annoyed.

"I actually have friends in your group now. I think I should be invited. Anyways, Clare has to explain to me about Verlac. We have to get our gossip on!" Jace said with a girly voice.

"Fine! You can take Clary! Just get her home by 3:30. And no later." Jace chuckled and the bell rang. We threw away our trash and headed to class.

* * *

The rest of the school day was a blur. I talked to my friends before and after class. I sketched during class when I wasn't doing anything. Jace walked me to all our classes. I guess he thought it was his responsibility to stay with me. I told him he could go talk to his friends but he stayed next to me. Soon enough the last bell rang and I packed up my stuff. "Hey, Jace. I have to go put my stuff in my locker so you can go do whatever you need to."

"I don't have to do anything." Was all he said.

"Don't you have to put your books in your locker?"

"No. I don't use my locker. I don't see the point."

"Okay."

"So do you want to grab something to eat once we get out of here?"

"Um, sure." We were walking down the hallway and almost to my locker. I noticed someone standing by my locker and said, "Hey you sure you don't need to do anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why? Don't want me around?"

"No it's not that." I muttered. Jace just looked at me with a confused look then we approached my locker.

"Hey, Clare-bear. Jace."

"Hey, Jon. Can I get in my locker?" From the look he was giving Jace made me a little nervous.

"Yeah." He stepped away from my locker without looking away from Jace. "Do you need something?"

"_Jonathon_." I said while glaring at my brother.

"Well, he looks like a little lost puppy following you everywhere."

"Jon! Jace is in all my classes and he is taking me to Isabelle's house."

"Doesn't mean he had to sit with you at lunch." Jon said glaring at Jace.

"What is your problem? Jace is just being a friend. You never said anything about Simon."

"Because Simon is your best friend. Jace is just someone you met yesterday."

"Actually, we met about twelve years ago." Jace said with a smirk.

Jon's face was priceless. I started laughing at his expression. "I thought you would have realized this. Guess you are a dumb blonde." I said still laughing.

Jonathon finally got over his shock and said, "Wait, you're that Jace?"

"Yeah, but you never hung out with your sister and her friends."

"I thought you were just some random kid from school. I thought she hung out with girls. And Simon."

"Wow, I feel loved. I was with Jace and Simon practically everyday. I never hung out with anyone else."

"What about that Tris girl?"

"Oh, she went to a different school. Simon and I met her at one of those cl-" Then I thought about what I was about to say and changed it. "Coffee shops. She dated Simon for about a month. That was about one month after we met her. We only hung out that one summer."

"Now I feel like a bad brother."

"You should." I closed my locker and turned to Jace. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"If you do anything to my sister, you are dead." Jon said while glaring at Jace.

I rolled my eyes and said, "See ya, Jon."

"Yeah, see ya, Jon." Jace said with a little wave and started walking with me again. "Well, that was nice." Jace whispered once turned the corner.

"Yeah, he can be great." We started laughing and soon enough we were in his car.

"So you gonna tell me about the Sebastian thing?"

"Has that been bugging you all day?"

"Yeah, kind of." Jace said shyly. I couldn't believe Jace was being shy.

"Okay well start driving and I will tell you." He started the car and once he pulled out of the parking lot I started talking again. "So, yesterday Sebastian was telling me about Will and said that if Will asked if someone were your boyfriend, you say yes. I did what he said when Will asked if Sebastian was my boyfriend."

"So, you two aren't really dating?"

"No. But I do have one thing on my mind."

"And what is that?"

"Okay, so everybody has at least some kind of story, so what's Will's? Why is he like this?"

"I don't know. When I first came he was okay. He didn't like me from the start. I could tell that much, but he did hang out with Iz, Tessa, Jem, and Alec. Sebastian, Maia, and Jordon hadn't joined the group yet. And, of coarse, I was the loner. I would only hang out with them on rare occasions. But anyways, back to the story. Will seemed pretty nice at the time, but something happened and turned into what he is now."

"Okay. Well at least I know now there is some kind of story. Seems pretty personal though."

"You want some music?" Jace asked. I was thankful for some kind of distraction. So I told him yes and we started singing along to the radio, until we stopped at Sonic. Once we had finished our food, we started singing along to the radio again on our way to the Lightwood's.


	8. Chapter 8

We got to the house at 3:29. Once I walked through the door, Izzy grabbed me and started pulling me upstairs. I turned to Jace and mouthed "Sorry" and he mouthed back "No problem." Soon enough I was in Izzy's room and I asked, "Why do we have to start getting ready so early?"

"Because it will take forever to get all the girls ready. And your hair. Your hair will take up most of the time. I will have the others help me with that mess." She replied while smiling.

"Okay. Now that my hair has been insulted, when are the others going to get here?"

"Um, about fifteen minutes."

"Why was _I_ suppose to be here early?"

"I want to tell you our game plan."

"_Game plan_?" What the hell was she talking about.

"Yeah, with the whole Sebastian thing. Okay, so, you have to hang out with him all night because Will is going to be there. You should call him Seb or something- but not Sebby, I hate that. Next, get rid of my brother. I don't know what you have done to him, but he's following you around like a little lost puppy."

"I didn't do anything. I was actually trying to get rid of him. I mean, his company is nice, but he had a life before I came here."

"Yeah, his life was just great." She said sarcastically. "Well, when he first came here, he was all like, 'I need to go back and see Clare and Si!' or "Can I call Clare and tell her I miss her and Si?' God, it was annoying. No offense."

"None taken here. Simon might take offense though. Between you and me, I think Jace and Si had a little bromance when we were kids. Maybe even now." We started laughing.

Once we calmed down enough to talk, Izzy asked, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"Simon."

I was shocked by her reply. My mouth probably shaped a perfect 'o'. Once I recollected myself, I said, "No. Not that I know of anyways. He doesn't really date much. Do you like him? Because- no offense- you're beautiful and he's a geek. Those two never get together."

"Well, as you couldn't tell, I am a geek too."

"Seriously? I don't believe it."

"It's a little secret of mine. No one really knows except Alec because he's my blood-brother."

"Wow. I never would have expected that."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone. I don't want those secrets to get out. Do you know if he likes me?"

"I would guess so. I haven't really seen him as much. But I don't know who wouldn't like you."

"Yeah, but that's because they think I'm hot or sexy. Not beautiful. Well, they will call me beautiful, but that's because they just want me."

"Si isn't like that. He is just Si. He doesn't really think about the hottest girl or if the girl has a rockin' bod- as one of our old friends said. He sees what's beneath. Or that's what he want to see. Most of the time he is friends with the girl for a while or longer, then he dates them if he wants to."

"Wow. Who knew you could say something so meaningful." Iz said sarcastically.

"Well, I am full of surprises."

"That you are, Clary. Now get your ass over here. We have to find some clothes to wear."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, after going through about 100 outfits, the others arrived. Maia, Tessa, and Magnus came into Izzy's room. I was wondering what Magnus could possibly be doing in here. I then realized that he was the girly gay. The type of gay who is good at helping a girl shop, do hair, ect. Isabelle and I still hadn't gotten an outfit picked out, but it was good Tessa and Maia hadn't either. We finally got our outfits. Maia was wearing black mini skirt with a gold camisole. Tessa was wearing a long, white lace dress. Izzy was wearing a tight, short blue dress to match her eyes. **(I know Isabelle doesn't have blue eyes, but she does in my story.) **I was wearing the tight, short emerald dress that we bought yesterday. Magnus was already ready in his rainbow pants and glittered hair. We started working on make-up and hair. Izzy did my hair and make-up, because apparently I can't do either right.

"Finally!" Izzy exclaimed once she got done with my hair. I looked over in the mirror and was shocked to see that I was actually pretty attractive. Well, more attractive than I normally look, which isn't attractive at all. Izzy had me put on black stilettos and we were all ready to go. I looked around at the other girls and saw that they were all really hot/sexy. I bet they do this for their boyfriends. And Izzy. Izzy would get mad if we didn't dress to impress her.

We started walking down the stairs and I watched all of the boys' reactions. Jem smiled at Tessa, and was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Jordan was checking out Maia and smiling as she came up to him. I saw Simon looking at Iz and I could tell right then that he liked her. I would have to tell Izzy that later. I looked around and found Sebastian looking at me. I was a little surprised. I walked over to him.

"So, did you hear about the game plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, apparently my fake boyfriend is my date to this party we are going to." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"And who is this fake boyfriend? Shall I tell him that you're not interested? That you have a way awesomer fake boyfriend?"

I started laughing again and said, "You say shall and awesomer? You, my friend, are a very strange person."

"And you, my friend, are a very pretty one." I started blushing.

I finally said, "Thank you." I then heard someone clear their throat behind me. Sebastian had his eyes narrowed and I turned around to find Jace. Smirking, of coarse. "You know, sometimes I just want to slap that smirk off your face." I just blurted out.

"Well, then I will just have to stay arms length away from you while I am smirking. I don't think anyone wants this pretty face to be slapped. Except, maybe, Sebastian, Will, and you." Jace said, still smirking.

"I don't have a problem with you, Jace. It's just the smirk. And bad timing to pop up." Sebastian said from beside me. I was a little confused by his last comment but shrugged it off.

"Okay. Well, I was told by Iz about two seconds before joining you two, that you are on a date. I think that this is a fake date, considering that Verlac there is you're fake boyfriend. I was told to stay away, but it's a fake date and I think I can talk to my real friend." Jace said.

"Jace, Seb is my real friend. Fake boyfriend, but real friend. We just have to play this in front of Will. And everybody else. You can talk to us, but you can't stay with us the whole time. I think you should go flirt with some girls, but don't get drunk. I don't like drunk people." I said to him.

"So you like me?" Jace said with his smirk still on his face.

"Yes. You're my real friend." This time I smirked at him.

"OKAY! WE'RE LEAVING!" Izzy yelled and we all started walking towards the car.

* * *

We were riding in Alec's SUV for about twenty minutes before we stopped at a big house. There weren't many other houses around so we didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. "Okay! Everybody ready? Great. Let's go!" Izzy said excitedly. She grabbed Si's arm and started walking towards the front door. Soon, everyone was walking towards the door.

"Shall we go in?" Sebastian said while extending his arm. I hooked my arm through his.

"I think we shall."

"Can I be your date too, Sebastian?" Jace asked from behind us.

"Oh, Jace, funny thing you are. I think you will find many girls in there to be your date. We'll see you around." Sebastian said. We started walking towards the door, leaving Jace staring after us. He finally started walking to the door when Seb was opening for me. He was really sweet and a gentleman. Once we walked in to the house we were hit by loud music playing. "Would you like to dance?!" Seb yelled over the music. I nodded and he started pulling me to the dance floor. The song "Break Your Heart" was playing. We were just kind of awkwardly dancing at first, but then we got in the rhythm of the music and started singing along. I hadn't heard this song in a while, but I still remembered every lyric. We danced to about four songs before Seb said he was going to get us something to drink. I found Izzy and started dancing with her, Tessa, and Maia.

"So, are you enjoying the party? And how's Seb?" Izzy asked/yelled to me.

"It's all great!" I yelled back.

"I think they are going to play a slow song in a few minutes. I better go find Jem." Tessa said.

"Yeah, I will go find Jordan. I want to dance with him some." Maia said. Then it was just me and Izzy dancing to the music until Simon came and asked to dance with Iz. She mouthed "Sorry" to me, but I just waved my hand and smiled at her. They were such a cute couple. I felt someone grab my waist and jumped a little.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Seb said in my ear. " I got you something to drink. It's in my hand." I looked down to his hand and saw a cup of punch in his hand. I took it and said thanks. I took a sip and realized it was punch, but with a little bit of alcohol.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I said with a laugh.

"Of coarse not. It's champagne punch. It hardly has any alcohol in it. The only way to get drunk off of that stuff is by drinking 100 glasses of it." He replied with a laugh. We started dancing again and soon enough there was actually a slow song like Tessa said. It was the song "Daylight" by Maroon 5. It was the slowest thing they could find I guess. We slow danced to the song, but about halfway through the song, we were interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Jace asked Seb.

"I guess. I don't want to be the clingy boyfriend." Seb said with a wink. I could really get use to him.

We started dancing, which was a little weird. I was pretty good at slow dancing, but Jace was having a little hard time. "Sorry, I don't do this a lot." He said.

"Well, you have stepped on my foot about three times. I could kind of tell you weren't good at this type of dance."

"I'm sorry. I actually am a bad dancer. I hardly dance at all."

"Then why did you come to dance with me?"

"Because-" But he was cut off.

"So are you and Verlac not dating anymore? Is Lightwood your new boyfriend?" Will said.

"No, Jace is just my friend. Seb went to get some more punch and Jace said he would dance with me until Seb came back."

"Well, that's very generous of Jace." My face probably had confusion written all over it because Will continued. "Considering Jace doesn't dance."

"I am a great dancer. Right, Clare?" Jace said. Will caught the nickname and started looking between me and Jace. We were still sort of dancing, but nothing special to see. I looked over at Jace to find him looking at me. I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"I'm sorry Jace, but you aren't very good at dancing." I said. Jace looked a little hurt, but he composed himself quickly.

"Well, I suppose we should go find Verlac. Your _boyfriend_ probably wants you back."

"I think I will come with you two. I want to see the amazing boyfriend of Clare's." Will said.

Jace shot him a look and said, "Don't call her that."

"Why not? You did. I think I should be able to also."

"No. I gave her the nickname about twelve years ago, therefore, I can decide who calls her that."

"Wait. So are you his childhood friend that broke his heart and made him cry for about a month?" Will asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO, I am not that friend. That was Simon who broke his heart. I was the one that sketched their very romantic pictures." I said with a smirk. "No, I'm sorry. I was just kidding about that. I was his childhood friend, yes. I was not the one who broke his heart. He had to move away, so therefore it would have been the other way around."

"So he broke your heart?" Will asked.

"No. Well, he was my best friend, so yes. Not the girlfriend/boyfriend way. Look, there's Seb!" I said.

We walked over to him and I gave him hug. "So, what's up, Clary? Will bothering you again?" Seb asked.

"No, I just wanted to see the amazing boyfriend she keeps talking about." Will said before I could answer.

"Well, here I am. Do you need something?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, since you asked. I would like to dance with your girlfriend. But I would also like to see if your relationship is real. Not something that just randomly came to be."

"Okay... What do you want us to do?" I asked skeptically. "I mean, we haven't exactly dated that long, so..." I trailed off, not exactly knowing where I was going with the sentence.

"Oh, not anything too terribly bad. Just a kiss." Will responded.

"You want them to kiss?" Jace asked. I had nearly forgotten he was standing there. When I looked over at him, he was glaring at Will.

"It's just a kiss, Jace. Calm down. They are dating, so it can't be there first kiss." Will responded with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's just a kiss." I echoed. I looked at Jace and saw something flash across his face, but I couldn't read it fast enough. I looked over at Sebastian and he was waiting for my approval. I nodded my head slightly so Will couldn't see. He knelt his head down and I raised mine to meet his lips. I still had to stand on m tippy-toes because I was so short. The kiss was sweet. It lasted about ten seconds until we heard someone clearing there throat. I was a little pissed off at whoever interrupted us. I pulled out of the kiss the same time Sebastian did. I saw a big smile on his face. I knew there was a smile on my face, but I don't think anyone could beat Seb's. I looked over to see Will standing there, arms crossed, and smirk on his face. I looked to find Jace, but he wasn't there anymore. I guess someone wanted him to dance or make-out or something.

"Well, that was a show. I never knew that make-out sessions could be that... sweet. You were at it for about two minutes." Will said, smirk still on his face.

_Two minutes_? I thought it was only ten seconds. It certainly didn't feel like a normal make-out session, though I never really had one. I didn't let my shock show on my face. I just kept smiling and looked over at Sebastian. "Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Hey, I thought I was getting a dance." Will whined.

"Nope. Sorry, Herondale, but she is mine." And we started walking away from Will.

We danced for a while. It wasn't awkward anymore, though it never really was I guess. "You wanna go outside for a few minutes?" Sebastian asked me. I nodded and we made our way through to the front door. We sat on the bench swing that was on the front porch. We sat there for a few minutes looking at the stars. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." I said and smiled.

"I would like to, um, sorry I am not good at this. I was wondering if you would like to hang out tomorrow?" He finally managed.

"Like a date?" I was kind of hoping that it was. I don't know why, but I kind of wanted to have a boyfriend. Even if it was a short time.

"Yeah, like a date."

"So, you want me to be your real girlfriend?" I asked. I looked at him and he nodded. I smiled at him once again, but before either one of us could say anything, someone stumbled onto the porch.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The love birds. Well, I suppose it was bond to happen. The kiss, that is. Determined Will, he is." Jace said. His words were slurred and I could tell that he was drunk. "I think that I am going to go home."

"Jace! You can't drive home! You can't walk home, either." I said.

"Why can't I walk home?"

"Because you're drunk!"

"I am merely drunk. Not enough that I can't walk home." He started walking down the steps.

"Go walk with him. He won't stop. I'll see you at the house." Sebastian said to me. I kissed his cheek and went to walk with Jace.

"So, you're going to walk home with me? How nice. I would think you would stay with your boyfriend at the party."

"God, Jace. You're my friend. I am not letting you walk home by yourself drunk."

"You didn't deny he was your boyfriend." He mumbled.

"Jace, my house is much closer than yours is. Let's walk there and we can get you sobered up." I was trying to get off the boyfriend topic for now. I hadn't dealt with a drunk Jace before and didn't know how he would react. I took off my heels because they were starting to hurt my feet.

"Now I am much taller that you. Well, I have always been taller than you. You know, I missed you and Si. I missed you most, I think. I was always thinking about what you were doing or thinking about some stuff that we did when we were younger. I don't know if I ever stopped."

"Jace, why did you get drunk? I said I didn't like drunk people."

"I saw the kiss. I needed to forget. I wanted to punch Sebastian, but I never got the chance. First, I walked away. Next, I am being walked home by my beautiful best friend that only considers me a friend right now." I sucked a breath in at the word beautiful, but didn't bring that back up. It must've been his drunk self talking.

"Jace. You are still my best friend. I just need to get to know this new Jace."

"But yet you're not getting to know Verlac first." He grumbled. What was wrong with him? What does boyfriend have to do with friends?

"Did you hear our conversation?"

"The dating one? Only the last bit of it."

"Jace, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I am not acting anything. I am being Jace Lightwood. Never anything else."

"What happened to my friend Jace Wayland?"

"I told you. He died. The old me is dead and gone. Never coming back. He died whenever I moved. My parents' death killed part of me. Moving killed another. Not seeing you or Si killed me. Lastly, breaking our oath killed me."

"Jace, you didn't break the oath. We are still together. We found our way back together. You never stopped believing in me, or I you."

"Clare," He said. "I don't want to ruin the sleepover for you. You can leave me here and go back."

"Nonsense. We are about three houses away from mine. We'll get you sobered up a little and head back to your house."

"Okay, Clare. You're amazing. Can you drive?"

"Yeah, but I only have a permit. You'll have to cover for me if we get caught." We started laughing. Soon enough we were at my house. I got Jace some water and sat down beside him. "What time do the parties usually end?"

"Whenever everybody leaves. Iz is never the first. She's always one of the last. No need to worry about rushing to get back to my house." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay. Well I am going to ask her to pick us up. I don't exactly trust my driving skills." I sent a text to Iz to come pick us up whenever she left the party.

"By the way, where are you're parents?" Jace asked curiously.

"Um, Luke may be either at the office or asleep. Mom is either at her studio or asleep also." I replied.

"Don't they care where you have been all day?"

"Nah. I mean, they might ask, but they don't really care as long as I'm not getting in trouble."

"That's sad. They use to watch us like hawks, then we got a little older and they didn't pay attention as much, but I didn't think they would come to this."

"Yeah, I guess it is sad. Mom will check on me still, but after you left, she let Si and I to go wherever by ourselves."

"So, to get off the sad topic," Jace said with a little happiness. "I actually got to come in your house." I started laughing because that was ridiculous. A smile broke on Jace's face and he said, "I wanted to ask last night when I dropped you off, but decided against it."

"Why? I would have let you come in."

"You looked tired, and Iz would have thought something was up."

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do while we are waiting for Iz?"

"I don't know. I really want to-" Jace was cut off by my mom coming into the kitchen.

"Clary? What are you doing up? And home? Jon said you were going to a friend's." She said sleepily. She hadn't seen Jace yet.

"Um, well. I was at a party with my friends and one wanted to come home and I said he could come here until they left the party."

Her head snapped to attention and she looked at Jace. Her eyes narrowed. "And who are you?"

"I thought she would have recognized me." Jace whispered to me. "I'm Jace Lightwood, ma'am. I am sorry for barging in without your permission, but I was feeling sick."

"Wait. Did you say _Jace Lightwood_?"

"Um, yeah. That's me."

"I knew you looked familiar. You're last name was originally Wayland, yes?"

"Yes."

She walked over to Jace and hugged him. Jace looked over at me and I could see in his eyes that he didn't know what to do. "Uh, Mom? Could you tell me why you're crushing Jace?"

She let go of him. "Oh, sorry. So what are you kids up too?"

"Mom. I just told you we are waiting for a friend to come pick us up."

"Okay, yes. I would wake Luke up and tell him that Jace was here, but he had a long day at work. You can watch T.V. or something while you're waiting. I want Jace to come over tomorrow though. We need to catch up and Luke is off. Just come about 5:30 and we can have dinner together."

"Mom, I have something to do tomorrow."

"And what is that dear?"

"Um..." I looked over at Jace for help, but he was sitting back and looking at me with a smirk. "Well, I am hanging out with one of my friends." I finally said.

"Well, hang out with them and get here before 5:30. Tell them you are hanging out with the family. Tell Si to come over also. It can be like old times."

"That would include a sleepover." Jace added. I rolled my eyes thinking my mom wouldn't allow that.

"Of coarse! We can have a sleepover too." My jaw dropped. I recollected myself.

"Mom, if we have a sleepover, it's going to be Jace, Si, and me. We will only have dinner with you, not have a sleepover with you."

"Okay, honey. Whatever you say. Just get here before 5:30."

"Thanks, Mom." There was a car horn and I said, "There's our ride. See ya." I grabbed Jace by the arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Well, that was nice." Jace said once we stepped outside.

"Yep."

"God, Jace. Why did you have to get your ass drunk?" Alec called from the car.

"I didn't get my ass drunk. It was more like all of me. And I was merely drunk."

"Whatever, Jace. Just get your ass in the car!" Izzy yelled.

Once we were in the car and moving Alec said, "Seriously, why did you have to get drunk? You said you weren't going to tonight."

"I saw something I needed to forget." Jace wouldn't meet my gaze. I saw Izzy roll her eyes.

"I saw the kiss! I heard about it too. I also talked about it. Are you two dating for real now?" Izzy exclaimed which made Alec swerve a little on the road.

I looked at Sebastian and he said, "I think so."

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy screamed and everyone jumped. Alec swerved again. "Seb got a girlfriend! And it is Clary! Can you believe it?!"

"Iz, calm down!" Maia yelled from the back.

"Sorry. I just can't believe it!"

"Jace, are you alright? Jem asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You seem distracted and you're being really quiet. Normally you have some smart remark for a situation like this." Jem continued. Iz was still talking to Maia about how she couldn't believe Seb got a girlfriend.

"I'm fine."

"Oh my God! We are playing Truth or Dare when we get back to the house!" Izzy exclaimed.

"That game is stupid. No one does what they're suppose to or they say a lie." Jace said.

"You're such a bitch. Have some fun! No one does any of that stuff and everyone is playing."

"I am not a bitch, according to Clare. Apparently I am an asshat." Jace said.

"What the hell is an asshat?" Magnus asked.

"I'm not sure. I was with Clary back in New York one day and we met this one person who was worse than a bitch. We started coming up with names for him and Clary said asshat. It just kind of stuck." Simon responded.

"I don't care about the back story. What the hell is it? Is it like a hat for an ass, a hat that looks like an ass, or-" Magnus continued, but I cut him off.

"I don't know! I just came up with the damn word!"

"Woah, Clary. I think someone needs to calm down a little." Magnus said and I glared at him.

"Anyways," Izzy said, saving a war that was imminent, "I guess you got Jace sobered up?"

I laughed and said, "Mostly. There was alcohol still on his breath when my mom came in the kitchen."

"Your mom?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, it was a little weird. She didn't see him at first, but when I said I had a friend with me she glared at him. He introduced himself and she practically attacked him."

"I have that affect on women." Jace remarked. I just ignored his comment and continued.

"She was very happy to see him. She asked Jace to come to dinner tomorrow. She also invited you, Si." Simon smiled and so did Jace. I hadn't thought about Sebastian and how he would react to this. I looked over at him and there was hurt on his face and something else. Was it jealousy?

"What about our date?" He asked.

"We can hang out all day until 5:30."

"Could I possibly come too?" There was hope in his voice. I was about to say yes as long as my mom approved, but someone interjected.

"No. You can have a family dinner with them another time. This is for catching up. Her parents haven't known you for years. There is no catching up with you. This is precisely a _catch up dinner._" Jace said with a harsh tone.

"Jace!"

"What? I doubt your mother would want your boyfriend to come."

"You should be nicer. She never said no and I haven't asked her yet."

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your catch up dinner." Sebastian said.

"See? He's fine with not coming. Maybe sometime everyone can go over and meet her parents." Jace commented. I glared at him.

"Actually, I have already met her parents." Izzy added.

"When?" Maia asked from the back.

"This morning when I helped Clary get ready for school." Izzy answered.

"I didn't realize they were up." I said.

"Yeah, they were walking out the door. We just said hello and introduced ourselves. Nothing special."

"Okay. Nice little chat. We're here." Alec announced and everyone started getting out of the car. I had just stepped out and someone grabbed my arm.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter. What do you all think? Sorry about the little hanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

I turn around to face Sebastian. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. I didn't want to talk about anything serious either. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Yeah, sure. If it's about the dinner, I can ask my mom if you can come. I'm sure she would love to meet my boyfriend."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to ruin anything. I actually wanted to talk about something else. Although, I would like to meet your mother." He replied, his face lit up a little when I called him my boyfriend.

"I can arrange a private dinner for my family and you. I think that would be fun." He smiled at me. "Anyways, what is it you want to talk about? If it's about Jace, just don't listen to him. He can be a dick sometimes. I think he's always been this way, but the alcohol has got some part in it." I was looking into his beautiful dark eyes. They were such a dark brown that his eyes almost looked black. I stepped closer to him and put my arms around him. I had to bend my head back to look at him, but it didn't bother me. "Why don't we go inside? I think that I'm ready for some Truth or Dare." He smiled and bent his head down. I lifted mine and when our lips met, I pulled away.

"Hey!" He called. I started running for the door, but he was faster. He grabbed my arm and I gave a little shriek. We lost our balance and fell over. Sebastian was on top of me. "I'm getting my kiss." He stated. I laughed and kissed him. This kiss was more passionate than the first one. It didn't last long though. I knew for sure this time.

"C'mon, love birds! Don't want to miss out on the fun. Though you two look like you're having plenty of it." Jordan called from the door. Seb started laughing and got off of me. He pulled me up and got another kiss before we started for the door. "You two are too cute. Wow, I can't believe that I just said that. Don't tell anyone."

"No worries. We'll keep your little secret." Sebastian said from my side. He slipped his hand in mine and laces our fingers together. We are both smiling.

We walked into the house behind Jordan. We walked to the basement to find the others waiting for us. "Finally! Okay, let's start!" Izzy calls from the floor where she is sitting Indian style. "Who wants to go first?" When no one answered she said, "Okay, fine. I'll be first." She looked around at each of us and finally pointed at Tessa. "Okay, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"God, why do you always choose this one. Okay, um..." While Iz was thinking of a truth, Seb led me to a love seat. We sat down and I put my head on his shoulder. Finally Izzy thought of something. "Okay, so who was your first crush? I don't think I've asked this yet."

I saw Tessa give an uneasy look at Jem and looked back at Izzy. "What type of crush?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I guess a friend. Not celebrity."

"Um..." I saw Tessa look at Jem again.

"Tess, it's okay. Just go ahead and say it. I won't be mad." Jem whispered to Tessa. I could barely hear it, but I was closer than anyone else to hear.

"This is kind of embarrassing, I suppose." Tessa said.

"Just spit it out girl!" Izzy called from her spot on the floor.

"Okay, okay. It was... Will." I saw everyone's shocked faces. Mine probably mirrored theirs. She said, "I know, I know. Shocker. Well, it's the truth."

"You're damn good at hiding your feelings." Maia said, still shocked.

"Yeah. So how about you Maia? Truth or dare?" Tessa asked Maia.

"Shit. Okay, I should have expected that. I choose... Dare." She finally said.

"I dare you to..." Tessa was looking around the room. "I'm horrible at this. Jordan come here." Jordan walked over to her and they started whispering about something. "Okay, I won't do that. I know something that Iz has in this house. I dare you to find the alcohol. Izzy, Jace, and Alec can't help."

"Okay. Jordan, come help me. Izzy hides her alcohol to well." They walked out of the room in search of the alcohol.

"They'll never find it. I hardly can find it." Jace said from his chair. His genuine smirk was still on his face.

"We won't see them for awhile. Who do you think she would have chosen?" Izzy asked.

"Either, Jordan, Alec, or I." Magnus replied. "That's who she always chooses."

"Okay, truth or dare?" Izzy said, but no one knew who she was talking to. "Alec."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the girl that you find prettiest."

"Seriously? I'm _gay_. Why can't it be guys?" Alec whined.

"Because we all know you think Magnus is the hottest."

"Fine." There was a little smirk on his face and he walked towards Iz.

"No, it can't be me. Either Tess or Clary."

"They might be offended if I pick one over the other."

"You know Tess enough that she won't care. From my two days with Clary, she won't care either. Besides your opinion doesn't really matter."

"Okay. Thanks for destroying my little ego."

"There was never an ego to destroy."

"Whatever." He started walking towards Tessa and me. It would be awkward for which ever person he chooses. Both of our boyfriends are sitting beside us, but I guess a gay is not a threat. He leaned down to Tessa and whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked over at Jem. She pecked his lips and turned back to Alec but he was no longer there. He was beside me. He held my face in his hands and brought my face to his. I was still looking at him in shock. At the last minute, he turned his face and pecked my cheek. He stood back up and walked back to where he was standing with Magnus.

"Who knew Alec could be such a player?" Jace called from his seat.

"That wasn't the kind of kiss I was talking about!" Iz called from the floor. "Whatever, I'll go with it."

"Okay, Magnus. Truth or dare?" Alec said.

"I choose truth. Although no one ever likes to get it from me." I smiled at that.

"Why do you wear so much glitter?"

"What kind of question is that? Glitter is amazing! It's fashion. A part of life. Never trust a person that doesn't like glitter. Most of the time those people are really boring. I know that you like my glitter though." Magnus stated.

"Let's not go into detail about that." Alec muttered to Magnus. We all started laughing.

"Okay, I know who I shall question. Jace?" Magnus called from his spot. When Jace heard his name, his head perked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, what do you want out of me? You'll get it either way."

"I have one for both."

"Okay, then truth. I don't want to try your dare. Those always end badly."

"This has been bugging me for a while. Who was your first kiss? I know that you had to have one. You said one time that you had kissed someone before you moved. I want to know who that person is. Plus, Clary and Simon might know the person."

Jace's eyes got wide and he looked over at me. "I-"

"C'mon, Jace. Everyone knows their first kiss. Mine was with Seb." Izzy said. My eyes got wide then and I looked over at Sebastian. He was looking at me too, but there wasn't any guilt. Something else maybe. "Oh, don't worry, Clary. It was experimental. We were little kids. Everyone's first kiss is with a friend."

"Clary." Jace said out of nowhere. We all looked at him and I was waiting for him to say something else. Realization then dawned on me. He was talking about his first kiss. Everyone started to get what he meant and started looking between us. Magnus looked like he already knew, but wanted to make sure.

"Seriously?!" Izzy asked.

"What?! When?! Where?! Where was I?! What happened?! Clare? Jace?" Simon said from his place on one of the chairs.

Sebastian was looking at me, but I couldn't meet his eyes. Everyone was looking at either Jace or me and I certainly wasn't going to meet their eyes. Jace was one of the people looking at me. "Clary?" Sebastian whispered into my ear. I looked over at him and he didn't seem angry or hurt. His expression was the same as it was when Iz said that her first kiss was Seb. I had no idea what my face looked like.

"It was one night at the barn. You were counting. I was going to hide with Clare. I found her crying and talked to her. When she almost stopped I kissed her. Her face had so much shock written on it." Jace said and started chuckling. "It was our first night alone in the barn. Her parents didn't come back until the next day. You remember? We were skipping rocks while Clary sat there zoned out. She was always in her head. I sometimes wished that I could go in there with her."

"I remember that day. She always zones out. I wish the same thing also. I never know what she's thinking about." Simon said.

"We found it! Though I don't think it's Izzy's!" Maia called as they came into the room.

"What did we miss?" Jordan asked.

"Not much. Alec trying to be a player. Magnus's obsession with glitter. My first kiss with Clare." Jace said, though he mumbled the last part. They caught it though and their faces were shocked. They didn't ask questions though.

"Okay, yeah that's Mom's. She won't mind though. She doesn't like that one. Let's drink! And keep playing!"

We got cups and poured some alcohol into the cups. We mixed it with some lemonade that was in the fridge. We continued playing and soon enough everyone had go. For my dare, they had me make out with Seb- which I did gladly. We weren't dunk by the time we started passing out, but we were close. I drank some water before going to sleep. I made Seb also because we had our date the next day. I slept beside Sebastian on the floor wrapped up in a blanket. I laid my head on his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

I was shaken awake. "Clary, c'mon get up."

"What?" I sat up, not thinking of my surroundings. Not even knowing where I was. It looked dark out still.

"Shh. We don't want to wake everyone up now, do we?" Jace whispered from my side.

"Jace. What are you doing?" Now remembering the sleepover, I whispered.

"I want to show you something."

"Why now? It's not even light out."

"Just c'mon. No one will be awake when we get back. It'll be real quick."

"Fine." I started to get up and lost my balance. I almost fell on top of Sebastian, but Jace caught me.

"You sure you're not drunk?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, let's go." Jace help me to my feet and took my hand. He started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And don't say you don't like surprises. We already went over this in my car the first night." He turned his head and smirked at me.

"Okay, well what time is it?"

"5:30."

"God, you're just as bad as Iz."

"Nope. No where near it. I just want to show you this. You'll love it." He opened a door to reveal another staircase. He started pulling me up it and we came to another door, after a few minutes. "Here we go." He opened the door and I saw the night sky.

"Where are we?"

"It's the roof."

"Why are we here?"

"I'll show you." He started pulling me out on the roof and then he turned. There was a blanket and breakfast sitting on it. "We shall watch the sun come up- on the roof- and eat an amazing breakfast."

"Okay. That sounds like something we did when we were kids. Were you trying for that?"

"Yeah." Jace's face had a little embarrassment on it.

"It's lovely. C'mon. I'm hungry."

* * *

It was about thirty minutes before dawn started breaking through. We had pancakes, fruit, toast, and orange juice. It was really good. I was laying down when Jace told me to watch. I watch the first colors of light come into the sky. It reminded me of one time when we were kids.

_**Flashback**_

_"C'mon, guys we're going to miss it!" I called to the boys. They were being very slow at getting out of bed. I was very excited to see my first sunrise. I couldn't hold my excitement all night. I hardly slept. The boys finally made it to where I was at the window and Jace opened the window for us. I let Simon go first and he helped me out to the roof. Jace came last and we all sat down waiting for the sun. We talked for a while until the sun came up. _

_"It's beautiful." Jace said from beside me. Our legs were dangling off the edge of the roof, but I wasn't worried about falling. All I saw was the sunrise in front of me. _

_"Is it prettier or less prettier than Clare?" Simon joked from the other side of me. "I think it may be the same."_

_"Nope. Clare's prettier." Jace said instantly._

_"Someone's got a crush on Clare!" Si called._

_"Si, you're the one that asked."_

_"Well, I think that Clare is prettier than the sunrise too. I still think you have a crush on Clare."_

"Thank_ you guys, but no one has a crush on anyone." I said, still mesmerized by the beauty of the sunrise._

_"I think Clare has a crush on someone. So does Jace. We all know Jace's crush." Si kept going._

_"Yeah, that would be himself." I remarked and smiled._

_"Who's your crush?" Si asked again._

_"Can't say I have one." _

_"Everyone likes someone. C'mon. Who do you think is the cutest boy at school?"_

_"Yeah, who do you think is the cutest?" Jace pestered. I decided to go ahead and tell them one of the guys I found cute._

_"Anthony." I muttered. I looked at Si's smiling face. He finally got something out of me. I looked over at Jace and saw his mock hurt expression. _

_"Why do you like him?" Simon asked, his smile still on his face._

_"I don't know. He's cute. He's funny. His eyes are really dark, but so beautiful." I replied _

_"You don't think I'm cute?" Jace asked._

_"Well-" _

_"JACE HAS A CRUSH ON CLARE! AND CLARE HAS A CRUSH ON ANTHONY!" Si yelled in my ear. _

_"Whatever. Let's go in before you're mom finds out we came out here." Jace said while getting up. He helped me up and through the window. All the while wondering if what Simon said was true or not._

**_End of Flashback_**

"What do you think?" Jace asked me, breaking me from the memory.

"It's beautiful. If only Si were here." I saw his expression and started laughing.

"That would be just great!" Jace replied. "I remember him pestering me all the time after that first sunrise."

"Is that why you dated Alex for like two days?"

"Yeah, she decided that she didn't want to date me anymore. I didn't really care."

"I thought she liked you."

"She did. She didn't like you. I would hang out with you more than her and she got really pissed. She decided she wasn't dealing with it." He chuckled a little. "Ah, what great memories we have. I remember Si telling Anthony to ask you out. He was shocked to find out you actually liked him. He didn't believe it."

"Si told him?"

"Yeah, he never asked you out though. He thought we were joking." Jace laughed some and I started blushing a little.

"Actually, he did ask me out." I muttered while hiding my blush.

"What? When?" Jace's face was pure shock.

"Well, I guess it would have been about two years ago and we broke up about a year ago."

"Really? A year? God, I missed a lot. What happened?"

"His dad got a new job and they had to move. I didn't want to try and keep a long distance relationship. It could have worked, I guess. I didn't date anyone anyways. I just didn't want to hold him back, I suppose. Now I'm with Seb. Is it just me or does he look kind of like Anthony?"

"His eyes and hair. The face is similar also. The height is different. Seb is tall and I remember Anthony being short."

"He always was short, but practically everyone is taller than me. It didn't really matter."

"Well, let's get back downstairs before someone wakes up."

"Okay. I have to start getting ready anyways."

We walked downstairs and found that everyone was still sleeping. I walked back over to my spot on the floor with Seb and laid down beside him. I really didn't feel like doing much right then. I knew Iz would try to dress me anyways. I would just wait for her to get up. My bag was beside me and I got my iPod out. I hit the shuffle button and turned to look at Seb. He was very beautiful. He seemed so peaceful while he was sleeping. For a while, all I did was look at Seb and listen to music. I started to trace his face, eyes, cheeks, nose, and lips with my finger. When I started tracing his lips, he twitched and started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. A smile appeared on his face and leaned over to kiss me. It was a quick peck on the lips and then he spoke.

"You look very beautiful right now. I think the make-up smeared all over your face will be a new style. Also the crazy hair. It just looks great."

I rolled my eyes, but looked at my reflection anyways. There wasn't much messed up, except my hair. There is never hope for my hair. "You liar."

Instead of replying, he moved closer to me and leaned his head in. I leaned mine in and kissed him. I could definitely live with this. I really liked Sebastian.

"Love birds! Cut it out! I have to get Clary ready for her date with you!" Izzy called from her spot on the couch.

I smiled against Seb's lips that were lingering. I felt him smile also. I pecked his lips and started to get up. "No!" He whined and pulled me back to him. "Stay here with me."

"I have to get ready. We can do more of this later." I said with a laugh.

"Promise?" Sebastian was giving me butterfly kisses.

"Yes, but it won't happen if I don't get ready."

"Okay." He gave me one last kiss and reluctantly let me go. I got up off the floor and went over to Isabelle.

"Let's go girl. I have to tell you something. And get you ready. I am not waking Maia or Tess. They are grump-y in the mornings." Izzy said.

We walked up to her room and she shut the door. "Can you be a girl for a minute? Well, you're always a girl, but a girly girl. just for a sec."

"Yeah." I twirled my hair with my finger.

"Simon asked me out." She started smiling and it reached her eyes. I started squealing and Iz joined in. "And we're going out today!"

"Oh my God! We have to get you ready!"

"Don't forget yourself. You and Seb are so cute together!"

"Are we?"

"YES! Now, lets put on some music and start picking out some clothes."

It took three hours to get ready. One hour for showering and the like. Another for finding clothes. The last for hair and make-up. It took longer than normal because we were dancing like fools. When we were all finished, I was wearing a cute sun dress that came to my knees and Iz was wearing the most modest thing she could find. it was a white dress that just came to her knees. She allowed me to wear flats that had little bows on the tops. Iz was wearing white flats with nothing on them.

"Ready?" Iz asked while turning off the music.

"Yep! I think Seb will be ready." We started walking down the stairs and I saw Seb talking to Si. When Si saw us, he started smiling and Seb turned around. He looked me over while smiling. I don't know if he has ever looked at me without smiling.

"You look very beautiful." He said when I got close enough. He was wearing a polo shirt with khakis. He also had cologne on- which smelled good. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why, thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. I think Izzy is done with me." He smiled and we looked over at Iz and Si. They were talking about something and smiling. They were so cute.

Seb took my hand and laced our fingers together. We started walking out of the house, hand in hand.

* * *

**So I finished this chapter pretty early. It is shorter than the last one, but it would be too long with everything that I have to put in the next chapter. I hope that you like! And please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! I have been busy and then it's Fall Break. My computer was dead and I had to find my charger. My computer also deleted part of this chapter and I had to rewrite a bunch of it. **

We drove in the car for about ten minutes and finally Seb stopped at a park. "Why are we at the park?" I asked and looked over at Sebastian.

"It shall be a romantic picnic by the pond." He reached into the back of his car and revealed a picnic basket and a blanket. "Wait just a second." I did what he said while he got out of the car. He walked over to my side of the car and tried to open the door. I guess he didn't think it would be locked. "It's stuck." He said through the car door.

I laughed and said, "No, it's locked." His face flushed a little and I unlocked the door for him. He opened the door and gave me his hand to get out. I was sure this was sort of hard for him because he was also holding the basket and blanket. He laced our fingers together when I got out and he shut the door with his back.

"Ready, madam?"

"You are so proper." I said to him and laughed.

"Would you like me to be something else?"

"No, I like you the way you are. And yes, I am ready." He led me to a path through the woods. We walked a little ways and finally we came to a pond as promised. I looked all around and saw the beauty of the place. There were a few other people here, but mostly older couples. I really wanted to draw the place. It was surrounded by woods and the pond. There were a few paths that led to another part of the park. I saw a few children playing around there families. It looked like they were friends. Seb led me to a spot by the pond and laid the blanket down. He set the basket down and sat down himself. I sat down beside him.

"I brought you a surprise. I think you'll like it, but you have to close your eyes." I did as he told. "No peeking!" He warned. I smiled and finally he said, "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and to see a brand new sketch book and sketching utensils in Sebastian's hands. "Thank you! Oh my God! It's great! Thank you!" I was very excited. I needed new shading pencils and my sketch book was getting kind of full. I reached over and hugged Seb.

He hugged me back and said, "I thought you would like this."

"When did you have the time to get these?" I couldn't remember him having time to do anything.

"While Iz had you. She was getting you ready and I thought I should get everything we needed for today. I saw this at the store and bought it. I'm really glad I didn't mess up."

"This is amazing. You're so sweet!" I kissed him. Everything was forgotten for a moment in that kiss. I was very happy. Normally I have to buy my own art supplies because my parents are hardly home for me to ask. That can get expensive because I have to save my own money up for it.

Sebastian started to get the food out of the basket and I saw that he brought us sandwiches, cookies, chips, practically everything a normal picnic would have. I didn't realize I was smiling still. I looked at Seb and saw that he was very happy for this. I didn't actually feel like a first date.

We had our food and I laid my head down on Sebastian's lap. I was watching the clouds and pointing out things I saw, like a little kid. Sebastian was playing with my hair and kissing my head, sometimes my lips. I giggled when he started to tickle me. I got him to stop by kissing him. He had music playing from his phone and the song "The Best I Ever Had" started playing. I stood up and pulled Sebastian up with me. We started dancing and couldn't stop laughing. He twirled me around and I almost lost my balance, but Seb caught me. We started singing while dancing, and I realized Seb had a good voice. The song ended and "Sweater Weather" came on. we sat back in the positions we were in before and I started singing. I have been told that my voice is good, but I haven't actually believed it. Sebastian started singing with me and I smiled up at him. He was smiling at me and when the song ended he told me I had a great voice. I told him his was wonderful too. We soon realized that it was getting late so we started packing up. We got to the car and Seb opened the door for me. I was allowed to carry my art supplies and the blankets. Seb didn't allow me to carry the picnic basket though. He said it was "heavy." It was a great day and one of my favorite first dates, even though I haven't had many. We drove back to my house and we were there too soon. Sebastian let me out of the car and walked with me to the door.

"I had a fun time today. Kind of wished it was longer." Sebastian said shyly beside me.

"Today was great. And don't forget that I still have to ask my mom for that dinner." I smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss me. When we came apart, I started to open the door to find that it was already opening.

"Clary! I'm glad you're here! Jace and Si are already here so whene-" She stopped talking when she saw Sebastian. "And who is this?"

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Sebastian Verlac."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I didn't know who she was spending her time with today." Mom looked over at me, asking.

"This is my boyfriend." A smile came on her face and I could see she was happy.

"Well, why don't you stay for dinner? We have room." Mom asked Seb. I looked over at Seb, wondering what he would stay.

"I don't want to intrude. I know that you need to catch up with Jace and Simon."

"Well, how about we schedule a dinner then? That would give us some time to get to know the boy our daughter is dating." She winked at me. God, she was weird.

"That will be nice. Thank you. I will leave you all to your dinner. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Fray. Talk to you later, Clare."

"Okay." I gave him a peck on the lips and watched him walk to his car.

"He's cute." Mom whispered to me. "And he calls you Clare? I thought only Si and Jace did that."

"That's the first time I've heard him say it." And as an after thought. "And yes. He's very cute." I turned around and started to follow Mom into the house.

* * *

"You're here." Jace said not that nicely from the place he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm here." I turned to Mom and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No. I'm almost done. Go ahead and sit down. I'll call when dinner is ready."

I nodded my head and sat down on the couch beside Jace. "Was your date good?" Simon asked from the chair he was sitting in. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. I had to ask.

"It was wonderful. And your date?"

"It was great. We went to the movies and a little café. Iz was wonderful. I thought she wouldn't be that interested, but she hardly looked at another guy!" Si was beaming and I knew that he really liked Izzy.

"That's wonderful!" I was smiling, thinking how Iz must be feeling right now.

"Yeah, wonderful." Jace muttered from the couch. I looked over at him. He had a frown on his face and looked in deep thought. I didn't think it was wise to bother him, but I couldn't help it.

"What's wrong, Jace?" He looked over at me when I said his name.

"Nothing. Just a little bored." He replied.

"Well, I have no clue what to do. Maybe we could..." Si tried to think of something, but it was useless. We couldn't do much until after dinner.

* * *

"Well that was nice." Jace said while going towards the stairs. We had to sit at the table for about two hours. My mom and dad just kept asking Jace and Si- mostly Jace- about their lives and what was up. My brother wasn't here and that was probably a good thing.

"Where are you three going?" Mom asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"To my room." I said.

"Okay, but remember. No fooling around."

"MOM!"

She started laughing. "Have fun!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Luke called from the kitchen where he was helping Mom.

We ran upstairs and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and Si plopped down next to me. Jace stood awkwardly in the middle of the room before going over to my desk chair.

"So, what should we do?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Tell us about your date!" Si said excitedly. I smiled at his enthusiasm. "We can be girls for a few minutes!"

"Excuse me? Do I look like a girl? No! I look like a child of Apollo. Or even Apollo himself. Not a girl. Although I can't say the same about you, Si."

"Whatever. He can be Aphrodite. I'll be like Izzy."

"I said Apollo!"

"Just start your story."

I smiled and launched into my story. I didn't leave out one little detail. I did forget my art supplies in Seb's car, but I could get those later. I told about our dance, the food, the gift, the scene, how Seb was such a great singer. Not one little detail was left out.

"That's so romantic!" Si yelled when I was done with the story. "It's like a fairytale."

"Wonderful story." Jace mumbled. Louder he said, "I didn't know Verlac could sing. Or be romantic. Or get a girlfriend. Or-"

"Yes, well he did all of those." I replied before Jace could get far in his rant.

"Most people wouldn't expect it though, considering-"

"We got it! Now shut up." Si said.

"So!" I needed some suggestions on stuff to do.

"Prank calls!" Si yelled.

"No, those are for children. How about a club?" Jace asked.

"No. Mom won't let us go." I said.

"Star gazing!" Si yelled again.

"Not dark enough." Jace said immediately.

"Movies!"

"Not in the mood."

"Night swimming!"

"Clare has a pool?"

"Yes. Now I like that one. We're doing it." I said before anyone could say no.

"Okay. Where are the swim suits?" Jace asked.

"Jon's room." Si answered while getting up. "C'mon Jace. Gotta get ready." The boys walked to Jon's room and I walked over to my drawer. I pulled out my favorite bikini. It was black and gold was splattered on it. I painted it and I also painted one for Jon just like it about a year ago. I quickly put it on and threw on my black cover-up.

I walked to Jon's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Si called. I walked in and found the boys looking at a few swim trunks.

"Can you not decide?"

"No, this is hard work! I must look fabulous!" Jace yelled.

I walked over and picked up a pair of swim trunks. "For Si." I picked up another pair. "For Jace. Now get ready." Si walked to the bathroom. I turned to Jace to find him taking off his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Changing." Jace said simply.

"Not when I'm in here!"

"Then leave or turn around. I have to get ready somewhere." I turned around and waited. A few minutes later Jace said, "Done." I turned around and saw that he was wearing the swim trunks I made for my brother. And then it dawned on me that we were matching. I noticed that he had abs too, but I was definitely not staring.

"I made those for Jon." I said so I didn't look too obvious about the staring thing. I know I have a boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. I finally broke my gaze away and looked up and Jace.

"You sew?"

"No, I painted them. I'm actually wearing the swim suit that matches those."

"Oh. Well, that's cool."

Si walked out of the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Yep!" I replied and we started walking to the pool.

* * *

"There's a diving board!" Jace was very excited about my pool. "Can you do a flip or something? That would be cool."

"Uh, yeah I can do a flip." I said while walking over to a chair. I took off my cover-up.

"Will you do one?" Jace asked while turning around. When he saw me, his jaw dropped.

"Stop drooling, Jace!" Simon called from the diving board where he was perched. He could be so weird.

"I wasn't drooling!" Jace snapped back.

"JACE STILL HAS A CRUSH ON CLARE!" Simon called.

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"You better shut up and run, Lewis!" Jace called while running over to Simon.

Si was laughing but he went ahead and jumped into the water. Jace dove in after him and soon enough they were horsing around. I decided to just sit on the edge of the pool for a while. The water was warm. I sat there looking at the stars until I realized the boys weren't playing anymore. I started to look for them when I felt something on my legs pulling me. I screamed and was pulled into the water. I broke the surface of the water gasping and grabbed ahold of the side of the pool. I glared at Si and Jace.

"Got ya, Clare!" Si said while swimming away.

"And now that you're wet," Jace said with a smirk, "why don't you show us your flip? I would really like to see it."

* * *

After I did my flip, we swam for about two hours. We kept jumping off the diving board and rating each other. We played games that became complete fails because we only had three people. Si got out at some point and turned on the radio that we have sitting by the pool.

We are now watching "Doctor Who" and making smoothies along with popcorn. We also tried making a cake, but Jace messed it up. We were practically making as much noise as we could in the kitchen.

"Ohh, I like this episode!" Si said while watching the TV in the kitchen.

"You like every episode." Jace reminded while eating the cookie dough I was trying to use. I swatted his hand. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't touch the cookie dough!" I told him. He tried to put his finger back in the bowl, but I grabbed. "I said don't touch it!"

We started fighting-me, trying to keep Jace away, and Jace, trying to get the cookie dough. Somehow we ended up tangled together and I was being pressed against the counter while pushing Jace's hands away from the bowl. Jace was starting to over power me and I was being crushed even more if that was possible. I decided to bring Jace's hand to my mouth.

"Ow! You bit me!" Jace moved a little and I used that to get away from the counter. I twisted Jace around and pinned his arms at his side.

"I win. Now don't touch the cookie dough!"

"I wouldn't say you won, I am much stronger than you." I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking.

"Well, since this won't work for long, what do you need? What can I do to make you leave the cookie dough?"

"Um, I can probably think of something. I'll let you know when I think of it."

"You mean, like, a favor? I have to do you a favor?"

"Yep, that's exactly it. Now, can you let me go?"

"Fine." I let him go and went back to my cookies. I put them on a pan and stuck them in the oven.

"Oh, can I have the dough in the bowl? And the spoon?" Simon asked from his chair. I guess he just realized that I was making cookies. I suppose he missed mine and Jace's fight.

"Yeah." I handed him the bowl and spoon.

"What? I fought you for one little taste and he gets the bowl and spoon willingly? That's just not fair!" Jace was a little mad about that.

"Well, you should've asked. That's what I did." Simon teased and took a bite of the cookie dough.

"Ugh! I liked it better when you were zoned in on 'Doctor Who'!"

Si and I started laughing and finally the cookies were done. I took them out and set them on the cookie racks. I grabbed a smoothie and a cookie. I walked into the living room and turned on "Doctor Who" and sat down on the couch. Si turned off the TV in the kitchen after grabbing all the cookies he could grab and came to sit by me. Jace soon followed with the popcorn and another smoothie. He sat on the other side of me. We watched TV until we fell asleep on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and I couldn't figure why I was on my couch. Or why I was sort of sitting up. Or why there were people around me. I looked at the people's faces and realized it was Si and Jace. My head was on Jace's shoulder and his head was on top of mine. My legs were laying beside Si. Simon's head was on my thigh and his body was lain out across the rest of the couch. This was normal when we were kids. It felt great waking up like a little kid again. I didn't want to wake the boys up, so I closed my eyes again and laid there for a while. I heard a faint click and opened my eyes to find Jon standing in front of us with my camera.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper shouted.

"Taking a picture. You three are too cute." Jon didn't seem to understand why I was whispering. He just went ahead and talked normal.

"They are sleeping. You need to be quieter." I hissed.

"Well, doesn't look like they are waking up." This time he whispered. "So, what's up?"

"I was laying here peacefully until your face and my camera showed up."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and Verlac. Were you drunk or something?"

"No, I was not drunk. I'm still not drunk. We are dating. What's it to you?"

"I'm your big brother. And I thought that you and Jace were together. You know, since he was following you around all day Friday."

"He's my friend. He can do that. How did you know about Seb and me anyways?"

"I saw the pictures."

"_Pictures_?"

"Yeah. There's some on Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Oh, and Mom told me last night. I heard we were having him over sometime. Know when that'll be?"

"Wanna miss it?" I was hoping he would say yes. That would have been better.

"Actually, no. I would love to come and meet Verlac. Maybe we could be friends."

"Ha! Yeah, right. Like you were great friends with Anthony?"

"Hey, he was a dick."

"He was not! You were the dick!"

"Come on. He was a total dick to everyone except you."

"Well, that makes me feel great."

"Anyways. I think I might like Verlac. He seems okay so far. Mom thought he was great."

"Okay. Well, I have to talk to him and see when he isn't busy."

"Okay."

"Why do you have my camera?"

"I was taking pictures. Isn't that obvious?"

"Let me see." I moved and both Jace and Si sat up straight at the same time.

"What happened?" Si asked the same time Jace asked, "Where am I?"

Jon and I started laughing and, soon enough, Jace and Si joined in.

Once the laughing died down, Jon said, "Oh, by the way, Mom didn't make breakfast. She left with Dad before they saw the kitchen. I think that was good because you three would have been trouble."

And of course, Simon broke out into song. "'CAUSE I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN I WALKED IN!"

Jace came in with him now. "SO SHAME ON ME NOW, FLEW ME TO PLACES I'D NEVER BEEN! TIL YOU PUT ME DOWN! OH I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN! SO SHAME ON ME NOW, FLEW ME TO PLACES I'D NEVER BEEN! NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD HARD GROUND!"

Simon started singing by himself again. "OH-"

"Okay. That's enough. I am going to leave now." Jon said and took a quick glance at Jace. "Don't forget to ask Sebastian about that dinner." He walked out of the room after he said that.

"That was fun. Now what?" Si asked while standing up.

"Um. Breakfast, I guess."

"We are eating pancakes! No question about it!" Jace yelled while walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"Did you all have fun, Sweetie?" Mom asked as she came into the living room. I was laying on the couch and reading _Paper Towns _by John Green.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun. Si had to leave about two hours ago. Jace left about an hour ago." I replied without looking up from my book.

"What did you all do?" Mom asked while sitting down at the end of the coach.

"Stuff." I was too absorbed into my book to pay much attention.

"Like what?"

"We did..." I kept reading and forgot to answer the question completely.

"Will you put that book down and talk to me? I want to know."

"Yeah. Sure." The question didn't process and I kept reading. The next thing I knew my book was being taken from my hands. "Hey!"

"Next time listen to me."

"Okay!"

"What did I ask?"

"Um... I don't know."

Mom let out an exasperated sigh. "What did you, Jace, and Si do?"

"Oh. We swam, watched Doctor Who, and made cake, cookies, smoothies, and popcorn. This morning we watched Sherlock Holmes and just kind of hung out." I replied.

"Did you clean up your mess in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Okay, that's good. Thanks for that. Do you know when Sebastian will be able to come over for dinner?"

"Um, I haven't asked yet. Let me text him."

I took out my phone and texted Seb. _When are you free for dinner? My mom wants to know._

The message came back a few seconds later. _ Next __Friday night? It might be too early for just a week later. I know that your parents have to work a lot. _

_Okay. I'll tell my mom. She's interrogating me! Ahh!_

_Haha! Have fun with that! See ya later?_

_Yeah. Well, it might have to be Monday. I'm sleeping tomorrow and working on art. _

_Okay. See ya Monday. Meet me by the flagpole. I am walking you to class._

"What are you smiling about?" I hadn't realized I was smiling. Seb could be so sweet though.

"Just Seb. He said next Friday. That okay?"

"Yes! That's perfect! Okay, so I'll have to just get a lot done at the studio. That means I won't be here much. I'll get Luke off work and Jon will be here."

"Does Jon have to come?" I whined.

"He wants to meet Sebastian. He is being a good brother."

"Fine."

"Well, I am going to work on dinner."

"I'm going up stairs. I'm not really hungry. I had a lot of food."

"Okay. If you want anything, it's in the kitchen." Mom handed me my book back and walked into the kitchen.

I walked upstairs to my room, turned on the music, changed into sweatpants and sweatshirt, and laid down in bed. I listened to about three songs before I fell asleep.

* * *

The weeks went by pretty fast. Sunday I was on Skype with Iz about my clothing choices for the week. She didn't feel like coming over and helping. Fine with me. I'm not getting up early anymore. I also worked on a painting and listened to music. I finished my book and slept. Such an exciting day. The two weeks Seb has walked with me to all my classes. Jace walked with us the first three days. The other days he left us alone. I have no clue what he did. It was now Friday and the last period of the day. Jon told me that he would drive me home after football practice, so I have to sit on the bleachers. The bell finally rang and I started to pack up my stuff.

"Need any help?" I looked up to see Jace looming over me.

"Uh, I don't think so." I picked my backpack off the floor and put it on my back. "Are you walking with me today?"

"Well, Seb most likely won't like that."

"Seb isn't here. His parents picked him up early. And you're my friend. He has no say in that."

"Okay. So what time is he coming over?"

"I think 6."

"What are you doing until then?"

"Well, Jon is taking me home." We made it to my locker and I opened it and started to put my stuff in. "I have to wait until his practice is over. So pretty much sit on the bleachers till 4:45. After that, we go home and help Mom get stuff ready."

"I could sit on the bleachers with you. Keep you company?"

"Sure." I closed my locker and started walking to the bleachers with Jace.

* * *

"You have to listen to this song. It's amazing!" Jace started playing a song. We had been sitting here for about thirty minutes.

"What's the name?"

"'About the Rain' by Ron Pope." Jace then started to sing and his voice was like an angel's.

_I woke up in a sleepy airport bar all by myself,_  
_ And the waitress stared and asked me,_  
_ "may I get you something else?"_  
_ So I thought for a moment,_  
_ And before I grabbed my bags,_  
_ I said,"I'll have one more whiskey;_  
_ Then one more after that."_

_ On the plane to Baltimore,_  
_ I met a red haired girl,_  
_ Who's brother works in futures;_  
_ What that means, I am not sure._  
_ I could've sworn_  
_ I saw myself in her haunted sea green eyes,_  
_ When we landed,_  
_ I stood up and smiled, then we both said goodbye._

_ All I know about the rain,_  
_ I learned from keeping dry,_  
_ The hardest part of loving you,_  
_ Is that you were never mine._

_ On the cab ride back to my hotel,_  
_ I lost the afternoon,_  
_ And watched the clouds roll endlessly;_  
_ My thoughts returned to you._  
_ I wonder if you sleep well in that bed which you have made,_  
_ Or if at night your dreams return to the one you sent away._

_ All I know about the rain,_  
_ I learned from keeping dry,_  
_ The hardest part of loving you,_  
_ Is that you were never mine._

_ And the loneliness that's tortured me,_  
_ Each moment of my life,_  
_ Has turned the boy who saw it all,_  
_ Into a man that's blind._  
_ If truth is not the answer,_  
_ I will pay my debts in blood,_  
_ In surrendering all that I have,_  
_ I'll prove I'm not enough._

_ All I know about the rain, I learned from keeping dry,_  
_ The hardest part of loving you, is that you were never mine._  
_ All I know about the rain, I learned from keeping dry,_  
_ The hardest part of loving you, is that you were never mine_

"That was great! The song was beautiful and your voice! I never knew you could sing!" The song was wonderful. I would have to listen to it again later.

"Thanks. I know. My voice is like an angel's. So beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and got out my headphones. "I want to listen to some music. My phone is dead. Can I use your's?"

"I want to listen too." I gave him one headphone and I used the other and we listened to music until the practice was over.

* * *

"Hey, Clare! Hey, Jon! Can you two come help me?" We had just walked into the house and Mom already needed us. This was great.

"Let us put our stuff up! Down in a minute!" Jon yelled for both of us. I ran up stairs and threw my backpack down. I ran back down and started to help Mom cook. Jon had to set the table and then help cook. Thirty minutes later we finally finished. Mom had cooked a roast. It looked great, but we had to wait on Seb.

"You told him at six, right?" Mom asked while pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Yes. He should be here soon." I replied.

"Let's hope. I didn't just waste thirty minutes of my life for nothing." Jon said with a smirk.

"I'll call and ask if he's almost here." I walked into the living room and dialed Seb's number.

It rang four times and then went to voicemail. _"Hey, this is Sebastian. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." _Huh. That's weird. It's never gone to voicemail. Maybe he just forgot his phone at home or something. I left a message just in case and hung up. I walked back into the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Mom asked right when I came in.

"He didn't answer. I left a message though. Maybe he doesn't have his phone."

"Okay. Well, we can just wait then."

We waited for about twenty minutes. He still didn't show. Jon went to his room ten minutes earlier and Mom has had about two glasses of wine and working on a glass of water. I have been staring out the window with my phone in my lap. I didn't know where Seb was. He normally isn't late. Maybe there was traffic and is late from getting back from where he was with his parents. A lot of possibilities went through my mind. None compared to what happened. When my phone started buzzing I jumped a little and answered the phone. I didn't read who it was from.

"Hello?" I said. I was hoping it was Seb, but there was muffling sound on the other side. Finally I got an answer. It was Iz.

"Clare. You need to come over here. Now."

"Why?"

"It's Seb."

"What's happened?"

There was a pause before Iz replied. "There was an accident."

* * *

**So, here is the new chapter. Sorry that it's so short. Hope that you all liked. Sorry 'bout the cliffy. Something is about to happen! **


End file.
